What-If: Path of Shard
by DimensionTraveler23
Summary: What would happen if Shard never joined the Minimoys? Friendship, Agony, Romance, Discovery, Belief, and more.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a what-if story about what happens to Shard if she didn't join the Minimoys. Lollilou12 are helping me again on this, for she's the best. Please enjoy, and no INSULTS! Thank you, viewers, and remember, this is a whole different world.**

* * *

Shard waited near the spot where she promised to be, when she saw the four minimoys...she felt doubtful, doubtful that they would accept her, she had done so much bad things in the past that she was sure no one would forgive her for it.

Shard sighed and ran away from the hiding place, not caring if they heard her run away.

(Darkos's P.O.V.)

I heard a rustle, seeing a very brief flash of fur. Arthur was talking, and Selenia seemed suspicious as we waited a bit longer. Beta sighed, "Looks like she didn't show up.".

Selenia scoffed, "This is why this happens when you don't keep a promise. Come on, let's go back.". They started to walk when Selenia noticed me, and stopped.

"Darkos, what are you doing?". She asked curiously. I sighed softly, "I just have a gut feeling, and since 'Dad' had run away, I should get going to find Shard. You saw her wounds, guys. I don't want **_him_** to ruin anything, even Shard.".

Beta sighed, "It's your choice, man. Can we see you again?". I smiled, "I will come back to visit when I can. After all, you're friends I ever had.".

Arthur nodded, "Okay, Darkos. Just be careful out there.". I nodded, and hugged/shook hands with everybody before I left, sprinting through the grass, intending to use my tracking skills to find Shard, even if she might hate me right now.

Shard ran away quickly, being as quiet as she could and trying not to break a single branch or twig, she jumped up onto the trunk of a large tree and dug her claws into the bark before climbing up the tree and settling onto a branch.

(Darkos' P.O.V.)

I tried to track Shard, but.. _F_ _lickers, she is clever!_ I sighed softly. "Shard, if you hear me, I am not mad at you for not showing up. I don't blame you. I did bad things like you. It did take a long time for everybody to forgive me, and they did, eventually. You are just looking for hope and forgiveness, aren't you?". I called out loudly. I sighed again.

"Please, Shard. You are injured, and I know you can take care of yourself somewhat, but I can help you.". I called out again. I dipped my head in weariness. I peeked to see that the sun was lowering, showing it to be late afternoon. I knew it can be cold at night out here if I have no shelter or warmth. I then walked on, heading to the sunflower meadow.

Shard growled and her ears bent backwards in annoyance. "Doesn't he realize what I've done in the past?.". She asked herself, leaning against the trunk of the tree, accidentally snapping a branch.

(Darkos's P.O.V.)

A sound pierced the silence behind me, and I turned around, looking left and right, hoping to see Shard, then I sighed again as I saw nothing, just Rosemary trees and tall grass. I muttered loudly, "I know you're out there somewhere. It's going to be cold in a while. I am heading to the sunflower meadow just ahead. If you want company, come see me. If you don't want to, fine, it's your business.". I then nodded to myself, then sprinted to the sunflower meadow, wanting to make some quick shelter and warmth before the sun disappears.

Shard shook her head "Soft hearted fool.". she said to herself before staring at the clouds and sighing. _I shouldn't go, it could be a trap._ She thought to herself as she sung the first song that came into her head.

 **Leave me be, say goodbye, you can't help, why must you try? Why must you stay with me? Your battles won, go with your family.**

 **I don't deserve your MERCY, if you don't FIGHT, please just leave, no one came, or heard my call, I'm so glad you took your fall.**

(Darkos's P.O.V.)

I went to build a lean-to shelter of sunflower stems I broke off, with a nest made of the sunflower petals, and the leaves off the stems. I was thinking furiously about how I came to be here, and slowly realizing that Shard must have blamed herself for the bad things she did. _It took a long time for everybody to forgive me, and even longer for me to forgive myself after all the bad things I did._ I faintly heard soft music, humming along, then begun to sing.

 **When you find yourself.**

 **In some far off place.**

 **And it causes you.**

 **To rethink some things.**

 **You start to sense.**

 **That slowly you're becoming someone else.**

 **And then you find yourself.**

 **When you make new friends.**

 **In a brand new town.**

 **And you start to think.**

 **About settling down.**

 **The things that would have been lost on you.**

 **Are now clear as a bell.**

 **And you find yourself.**

 **That's when you find yourself.**

 **When you go through life.**

 **So sure of where you're headin'.**

 **And you wind up lost.**

 **And it's the best thing that could have happened.**

 **'Cause sometimes when you lose your way.**

 **It's really just as well.**

 **Because you find yourself.**

 **Yeah, that's when you find yourself.**

 **When you meet the one.**

 **That you've been waiting for.**

 **And she's everything.**

 **That you wanted and more.**

 **And you look at her and you finally start.**

 **To live for someone else.**

 **And then you find yourself.**

 **That's when you find yourself.**

 **We go through life.**

 **So sure of where we're headin'.**

 **And then we wind up lost.**

 **And it's the best thing that could have happened.**

 **'Cause sometimes when you lose your way.**

 **It's really just as well**

 **Because you find yourself.**

 **Yeah, that's when you find yourself.**

I sighed heavily, and smiled as I saw the sun changing colors as it dipped toward the horizon, the shadows longer and bigger yet I felt safe through I am concerned about Shard out there.


	2. Chapter 2

Shard sighed as she heard the song. "He's still a fool.". She hissed to herself before hugging her legs close to her.

(Darkos' P.O.V.)

I clasped my hands in thought as I stared up at the upcoming stars. "Perhaps you may like to hear a story, Shard. Don't worry yourself. It's a legend that my mother once told me long before she died. Let's see here, how did she say it? Oh, yes. Back in Necropolis, long before 'he' and his minions came, Mother's ancestors were once lords and ladies of the city. With the astronomers' studies of the stars, there came said a prophecy. The prophecy told of a lost prince and a confused lady uniting to defeat a great evil, bringing back the city to its former glory and magnificence. However, there are trials before this duo unites, but once they do, there is supposed to be a glorious power to guide them. Mother told me that her ancestors don't know what is to be the power, and so this legend laid to hide for many, many moons, long after 'he' came.".

I smiled as the stars twinkled back to me, and I got up, grabbing a particularly large sunflower petal, walking back to the rosemary trees, laying the petal down on the floor. "For you, Shard. Sleep well.". I softly called out, and walked back to my shelter, almost immediately falling asleep with a last thought for Shard. _Sweet dreams._

Shard felt very sleepy after the story she had heard and curled up into a ball before realising how cold it was, she climbed down and took the sunflower petal, she wrapped it around herself when she got up and sighed. "Goodnight, stranger.". She said softly before falling asleep.

Night came and went as the duo in different places slowly woke up with the slowly dawning sun.

(Darkos's P.O.V.)

I yawned as I rubbed my eyes, grabbing my helmet which I took off last night, wishing to have a comb to brush my brown hair, but realizing I had nothing apart from my clothes and sword, I muttered, "I am such a idiot, but Shard needed my help neither way. Selenia was right. I am stupid.". I sighed heavily as I broke down the shelter, and showered by grabbing a leaf low to the ground, the dewdrop cleaning me off from the slight dirt and dust. I walked back to the rosemary trees, smirking slightly as I heard a low murmur. I then walked on, hoping that Shard would follow me.

Shard rubbed her eyes before seeing Darkos walk off, she jumped from tree to tree following him, being as silent as possible.

(Darkos's P.O.V.)

I grabbed some larva eggs, eating as I walked on. As I ate the last egg, I saw the river, and I frowned, realizing the other side is too far for me to jump over. I paced around, trying to think how to get over there. I never heard anything behind me, presuming that Shard had left me or being quiet as she had hidden herself. I muttered loudly, "Maybe I could go to the walnut transportation. I wish I had a map to check where we are.".

"I suppose you have any ideas, Shard?". I asked softly.

Shard saw a loose branch and threw a throwing knife at the loose part and it dropped down and lodged itself between two rocks, creating a bridge. Shard hid in the leaves of the tree.

(Darkos's P.O.V.)

I jumped slightly as the branch fell, the collision causing vibrations and trauma around me. I shouted in surprise, "Flickers, that was quite the idea! Thanks, Shard, wherever you are.". I steadily stepped into the bridge, cautiously watching my feet as I nervously shivered from my slight fear of drowning in the water. When I crossed bridges previously with the minions, I emotionlessly and steadily did it, but when I am alone, well, my emotions came out into the air.

I heard a thump behind me and I dared to see back, and to my surprise yet relief, I saw Shard. Her tail was twitching and I couldn't read her face as she cautiously stepped ahead. I gladly made it to the other side, turning around to watch Shard, her arms out for balance, her tail now still.

Shard dug the claws on her toes into the bark, and when she got near the end of the tree branch, she jumped onto the nearest tree.

(Darkos' s P.O.V.)

I sighed heavily, "You know, you don't have to act like a stranger. We fought a battle, I helped you, and you helped me. What I am trying to say, is that we are somewhat acquaintances, and I would like to talk if only briefly every hour or whatever.". I kept looking at her claimed tree, knowing Shard is hiding in there somewhere.

I looked around, still rosemary trees, and I recognized the plants in the distance which is close to the high grass. I knew them to be ginseng seed plants, and that meant I was close to Max's club and bar. I smirked, "Of course, if you want to talk with me, you probably wouldn't dare to go into Max's place.".

Shard sighed before pulling her hood up, and dropping into a bush, not making a sound as she watched, waited.

(Darkos's P.O.V.)

I saw Shard slip into a bush from her tree, and I smiled, walked on as the boulder came up, with a carved double door, designed for the boulder and the club down below. I greeted the bouncer. "Hey, Peep.". Peep was a rather small person, half Minimoy and half Koolamassi, who makes up in his incredible skills to impress or scare the people coming in for drinks and meals.

"Well, long time no see, D.". He comments. I smiled, "Mad Max in?". Peep nodded, then looked behind me with a guarded expression. I peeked slightly to see Shard standing quite a distance from us, her hood up, and her tail was tucked, yet her eyes were wary yet curious.

"Don't worry, Peep. She's with me. She's a bit shy, so, don't scare her, okay?". I spoke steadily. Peep gave a half-nod, half-smile, and I walked on, opening/holding the door, waiting for Shard.


	3. Chapter 3

Shard walked past Peep, and let out a quiet animalistic growl at him, making him flinch before she walked inside the place.

(Darkos's P.O.V.)

I sighed, grabbed Shard's arm gently, startling Shard to look at me with a wary look. "Peep can take a lot, but please don't do that again, okay?". The door closed behind us, with Shard's ice blue eyes staring at me, almost making me imagine that she was thinking.

Shard narrowed her eyes, and her pupils thinned before she nodded and looked away, sighing.

(Darkos's P.O.V.)

I let go of Shard's arm after realizing I held it too long, mentally blushing at the warm skin. I gulped slightly, blinked, and looked around to see that the club is upswinging, music in the distance. I saw Max, waved to him, "Oi, Mad Max, got a table free?!". I called out. Max laughed, did his swag walk, like nothing bothers him at all.

"Darkos, been too long!". Max commented as he one-armed hugged me. I chuckled, "It only has been a season, Max.". as I pointed out.

Max shrugged, "Moon or season, it's great to see you again. And who do we have here, Darkos?". His eyes wavered over to Shard, who has been looking around, then focused as Max commented on her.

"She's a acquaintance. And her name is-". I said until Shard interrupted me.

"Shard. Shard's the name.". She responded steadily with a tone of wariness in her voice. Max nodded, "Pleased to meet you, miss. You are gonna love this place. Come on, you two. I got a table ready.". Max led us to a table that's partly in the dark with a dim light in the middle.

Shard sat down and nervously gripped one arm with the other, as a drunkard came in by slamming the door and causing Shard to jump out of her skin, and unsheath her claws.

(Darkos's P.O.V.)

I grabbed Shard's right hand, her claws slightly breaking the skin on my arm, "Shard, look at me. It's okay, that was just a drunkard.". I looked over, and scoffed as I recognized the drunkard. I growled lightly, "Morax.".

A yip sounded out, and I looked down, realized that I was clutching Shard's hand, "I am so sorry, Shard.". as I let go quickly. Shard rubbed her hand slightly with her eyes looking confused and curious.

Shard shook her head. "N-no, it's ok...". she said softly, her eyes looking around the bar shyly.

(Darkos's P.O.V.)

I nodded, and I looked back at Morax, narrowing my eyes angrily as memories flashed by me. Morax is a Koolamassi, a bit shorter than most people, but he made up for that with his rotten luck. I growled again, then startled as a warm hand touched me, and I blinked over to see Shard with a strange frown on her face.

"What is with that guy?" Shard asked with a confused tone, obviously curious about the minimoys and koolamassi.

(Darkos's P.O.V.)

I exhaled a deep breath, "His name is Morax, he used to gamble with 'him', but that is not the worst of it. He called me runt, and...". I closed my eyes tightly as a flashback came back to me in detailed color.

I blinked open to see Shard silently looking at me, slightly squeezing my hand like saying, "It's okay.". I sighed, and leaned closer to whisper since I didn't want anyone else to hear except her.

"It happened long ago when I was much younger, before Mother got ill, Morax intruded our home, and...I didn't see much, but what I saw was Mother struggling to fight, and scream as Morax yelled at her, obviously drunk. They disappeared from my sight, but I kept hearing screams, and..cries. Mother never cried in front of me or 'Father', always did it in secret. When I heard her cries, I was frozen. I was so helpless. I didn't do nothing. Nothing! I never found a word for that incident until I was older, and I came to realize Mother was...r***.".

I muffled sobs as tears came to my eyes, my free hand resting on my face as my other hand was held by Shard, who looked taken back, her ice blue eyes holding a emotion I couldn't decipher.

Shard's eyes held emotions of shock, anger and disgust. "T-that b***...". She growled, her pupils thinning and her claws unsheathing. "I will skin him alive if he tries anything.". she said.

(Darkos's P.O.V.)

In blurry sight from my tears, I stopped Shard by grabbing her hands up, her ice blue eyes now focused on me, "Please, Shard, don't make a scene in this place, and you don't know Morax, he may not be reckless, but he's still dangerous.".

Shard's pupils thickened back to normal, her claws sheathing, calming down slowly, still showing shock and now sympathy as she heeded my words.

Shard still growled, but sat back down. "I hate people who think they can get away with anything they do.". she said, trying to hide her anger.

(Darkos's P.O.V.)

I sighed lightly as I nodded, understanding Shard's explanation. I then smiled lightly, "This morning might be a bit spoiled, but how about a drink?".

Shard nods and stares absentmindedly at the wall.

(Darkos's P.O.V.)

"Max, how about a double of your famous brew over here? We need some refreshment.". I called out as I waved over to Max. Max gave a wide nod and whistled over to the bartender, who began to whip up the request. I grinned as I turned my eyes and attention over to Shard.

She was lost in thought, not knowing that she gave me a long glance, admiring her features greatly, liking how she moves her ears and tail, and claws when she's in emotion, and realizing that her ice blue eyes are the door to her soul, wondering what her soul has gone through.

I blinked open as I realized I glanced too long, embarrassed as my face grew warm, not wanting to intrude on her privacy too much.


	4. Chapter 4

Shard stares into space, and sighs before remembering her past, her ears drooped, and her eyes looked at the ground.

(Darkos's P.O.V.)

I saw her eyes grow sad, her fox ears drawing back, and I opened my mouth to say something, anything, but I couldn't, for I didn't want to say anything wrong.

I startled slightly as a waiter put down our order of drinks, and I nodded briefly to thank him before he moved to another table. I grabbed mine, took a few sips as I noticed out of my corner of my eyes was Shard looking up slightly to notice her drink, slowly grabbing it.

I sighed, feeling better as the bittersweet taste of mint and grape flowed through my throat. I murmured, "That hits the spot.".

Shade looked away, her anger and rage at the disgusting person who did horrible things to Darkos's mother was boiling like the fires of hell itself. _'I swear I'll make him pay sooner or later'._ she hissed in her mind, her eyes filled with rage at the thought.

(Darkos's P.O.V.)

I frowned as I glanced at Shard, her ice blue eyes enraged. I softly spoke, "Are you going to drink that?", not wanting to intrude into her thoughts.

Shard shook her head. "I'm fine, thank you". she sighed before looking away, her eyes clouded by an unreadable emotion.

(Darkos' P.O.V.)

I frowned, wanting to cheer Shard up, thinking furiously on how to do that, then I saw Max with the DJ, and smiled widely. I touched Shard's hand gently, drawing her eyes back to me, "I gotta talk to Max about something on my mind. You sure you will be fine here?". with a gentle smile toward her.

Shard blushed and nodded. "Yeah, I'll be fine". she said.

(Darkos' P.O.V.)

I nodded, and left Shard, wanting to do this quickly. I walked up to Max, and he noticed me coming. "Hey, D. Can I help you?". I grinned.

"Actually, you can. I have a song I want you and the DJ to sing while I will try to ask Shard to dance with me.". I replied. The DJ smirked, "Anything for a friend of Max. Max, shall we?".

Max laughed, "Why not? I am a sucker for romance, after all. Now what song do you want us to do?". I smiled at the friendship between the boys, and I whispered my request to them, not wanting anybody to overhear.

The DJ looked thoughtful, "Yeah, we can do it. Do you mind if we put the disco ball to accompany the music?".

I nodded, "Anything to cheer Shard up, guys. Wait for my signal after I return to Shard, then you will start, okay?". Max gave the okay sign, "Gotcha. Go back to your girl. We'll be patient.". I smiled, and turned around, walking back to our table, where I noticed Shard looking around in better spirits.

Shard smiled happily as she saw Darkos. "Hi.", she said, trying to fit in with everyone around her.

(Darkos' P.O.V.)

I smiled as I saw her beautiful smile, giving the sign that she's feeling better. "Hey, Shard. You alright now?", feeling curious why she has became better in a few minutes while I was away.

Shard nodded "yeah, sorry I acted weird earlier" she said

secs ago(Darkos' P.O.V.)

I returned her nod, "Okay, Shard.". I gave a subtle signal where Max and the DJ could see, and soon the room darkened. Shard looked confused, "What's going on here?".

I shrugged, "Oh, just one of the special nights where people can request songs for Max and the DJ to sing.". Then I heard a whoop from Max as he grabbed everyone's attention.

"Hello, gents and ladies. You ready to have some fun?". The audience yelled to say yes. I felt a poke and I glanced over to Shard, who's raising a eyebrow at me.

"Did you do that?". she asked curiously. I sheepishly nodded, then the music began. The DJ announced, "This song is for anybody who needs cheering up. Enjoy!". Then the song began.

 **Lyrics:**

 **Oh oh oh oh oh**

 **Oh oh oh oh oh**

 **I messed up tonight**

 **I lost another fight**

 **I still mess up but I'll just start again**

 **I keep falling down**

 **I keep on hitting the ground**

 **I always get up now to see what's next**

 **Birds don't just fly**

 **They fall down and get up**

 **Nobody learns without getting it wrong**

 **I won't give up, no, I won't give in**

 **Til I reach the end**

 **And then I'll start again**

 **No, I won't leave**

 **I wanna try everything**

 **Oh oh oh oh oh**

 **Try everything**

 **Oh oh oh oh oh**

 **Look how far you've come**

 **You've filled your heart with love**

 **Baby, you've done enough, take a deep breath**

 **Don't beat yourself up**

 **Don't need to run so fast**

 **Sometimes we come last but we did our best**

 **I won't give up, no, I won't give in**

 **Till I reach the end**

 **And then I'll start again**

 **No, I won't leave**

 **I wanna try everything**

 **I wanna try even though I could fail**

 **I'll keep on making those new mistakes**

 **I'll keep on making them every day**

 **Those new mistakes**

 **Oh oh oh oh oh**

 **Try everything**

 **Oh oh oh oh oh**

 **Try everything...**

During the song, Shard looked so awestruck by everybody dancing and the DJ rolling the music as Max sang. I smiled so widely, then blushed as I poked her. She focused on me, and I nervously chuckled as I drew out my hand, gesturing to dance, couldn't speak in the noise. Shard nodded, and touched my hand, and we then began to dance, a mix of boogie and waltz.


	5. Chapter 5

Shard sat back down after a while to relax a bit.

(Darkos' P.O.V.)

I grinned as I glanced at Shard. She looked a bit flushed yet she looked so happy and peaceful. My idea worked perfectly. I grabbed a sip of my drink, then felt like business after a moment. I spoke to her lowly, "I gotta go to the bathroom. Okay?". Shard nodded at me with a reassuring smile that she will be fine. I nodded, and I went to do business quickly. When I finished, I walked out, and all of a sudden, a fist grabbed my shirt, and slammed me against the wall. Immediately, I recognized Morax.

A strange grin adorned his face, "Well, well, I thought you looked familiar, and I was right, aren't I, Darkos, exile and b*** son?". I narrowed my eyes, "Don't you dare insult me, Morax! You r*** my mother!".

"Ahh, yes, you got her eyes. Pity, she was quite a piece of work, through I enjoyed it.". Morax commented nonchalantly. I snarled at the way he said about my mother, and I stepped on his foot, earning a screech from him. He still held me down, and with a piercing glare, "You will pay for that!".

His hand, forming into a fist, was heading to hit me on the face when his arm was caught by shockingly Shard. "Hands off my friend!". She punched him quickly with a growl, her fox ears flattened in anger, and her tail bristling furiously. Morax fell into the floor, leaving me free. I moved to Shard's side.

Shard hissed, her fur standing on end as her eyes were flaming with rage as she bared her claws and fangs.

(Darkos's P.O.V.)

Morax spat out some blood from his mouth. "Quite a hit there, girlie. Tell me, Darkos, is she your w***?". I snarled loudly as he insulted Shard of all things, knowing Shard doesn't take to insults well. Shard proved me right as she roared angrily, and clawed Morax in the face. Morax punched her back, in the shoulder, earning Shard a hiss of pain, her eyes still burning of rage. Morax moved his hand, intending to hit her again, when I grabbed his wrist.

"If you hurt my friend, you deal with me!". I replied sardonically. "And us!". echoed the crowd who was gathering around us, giving me and Shard support.

Max, and the D.J. walked forward, "Morax, you have caused a lot of trouble before, but now you have crossed the line.". D.J. spoke grimly with a angry frown. Max gently touched my shoulder, gave me a look, and I scowled lightly, but I obeyed his unseen request, and let go of Morax reluctantly. Shard was still bristing of anger, glaring at Morax as if she could burn him right there, right now.

Morax, with his face bearing a three claw mark across his eyes, nose and cheeks, bleeding, narrowed his eyes, looked around, and spat out, "Fine, I know when I am outnumbered. And besides, this junk of club is s*** and awful, and I hate joyriding songs.".

The crowd gasped, eyes widening in shock, and I gaped widely. One customer asked, "Did he just say..?". Another customer answered the first one, "He did.". with a believing look in his eyes. Max looked aghast, then sobbed, leaning into D.J.'s chest, crying manly as he could. D.J. snarled, "Hey, that went too far.".

Max pleaded out loud, "Make the meanie man take it back!". Shard then commented, "Allow me.". then she moved.

Shard growled, and slashed Morax across the face, puncturing his eyes, pained screams filled the room, and she scoffed. "That's all? You're that weak?". She asked, kneeing him in the stomach, and winding him.

(Darkos's P.O.V.)

My admiration for Shard went up a few points as she took Morax down. Strangely, the crowd didn't protest, only having grim flat smiles, bittersweet frowns, and maybe a couple of hopeful grins. Morax only screamed in pain, then all the men including me grimaced greatly as Shard kneed his groin next, only encouraging me more to not get Shard on her bad side at all while I am alone with her.

It only lasted a few minutes as Shard injured him further, until she returned to my side, heaving slightly, bit out of breath, with blood leaking on her claws, and her tail dirty. I consciously reminded myself to tell her to take a bath or shower later once we finish hanging out in the club. Max walked forward, his tears gone from his brief breakout, now chillax, with D.J. following him.

Max nodded to Shard, in a gesture of thanks, and Shard smiled at him. "D.J., please take this trash out of my club, and make sure to tell him never to come back in good measure".

"Sure, boss.". D.J. moved and picked Morax none too gentle, throwing him over his back and heading out of the club by way of doors. The music resumed, the crowd scattering back to the dance floor or their tables, or the bar. Max smiled at me, and mouthed, "She's a real keeper. No losing her, D.". I nodded, and Max left me and Shard, presuming his position to overlook the club.

I looked at Shard, grinned, "Morax is wrong, you know. You are better than that.". Shard shyly smiled, making me wonder about what was in her thoughts during this episode with Morax.

Shard hid her face as she felt embarrassed.

(Darkos's P.O.V.)

I touched her shoulder gently, making her look at me. "Hey, don't hide like that. You are beautiful.". I moved a hand to touch her bangs, and moved them over the ear, I murmuring, "That's better.". I looked at Shard's ice blue eyes, and blinked, blushed as I realized that I might have moved too forward. I began apologizing when Shard suddenly grabbed my hand, making me freeze, and hoping that she isn't mad at me.


	6. Chapter 6

Shard blushed deeply, but her eyes looked everywhere but Darkos, it was obvious that she was really flustered. "I-I..." She stuttered.

(Darkos's P.O.V.)

I smiled gently at Shard as she became flustered quite quickly, and was stuttering. "Deep breaths, Shard. Focus and tell me. Take your time if you must. I got time, after all.". I whispered soothingly, with a reassuring patient small smile.

Shard gets even more flustered and looked around more. "I just don't understand why everyone is being so nice to me..." She said.

(Darkos's P.O.V.)

I smiled bigger as I grasped her shoulder a bit more stronger yet assuring. "They saw the true you, and they didn't care when you messed up Morax, for you did it for Max, and that makes you a great friend and a brave customer to support the club and everybody here. You are a incredible, strong, clever, passionate woman, no doubt about it. And I swear it, on my heart, Shard.". I explained in a matter of fact.

Shard hid her face completely. "Uh...I-I". she stuttered, very conflicted with her emotions.

(Darkos's P.O.V.)

I tilted my head curiously as Shard hid herself completely. I looked up, glanced around, saw the time showing to be late morning, and smiled as I looked back at Shard. "Perhaps some fresh air could help you. I think we had hung out in the club quite enough for today, wouldn't you agree?".

Shard nodded as her tail coiled around herself for comfort, she squeaked a bit.

(Darkos' P.O.V.)

I waved to Max, gesturing that we are leaving the club, and Max nodded, gave a thumbs up as a sign of good luck, and I gently guided Shard back as she walked among me, opening and leaving the club, the fresh air hitting us. I gave a two-finger salute to Peep, who nodded and gave a respectful smile at Shard, who gave a shy smile back.

I saw the sun getting close to noon, and thinking of a place where food is plenty, getting lost in thought.

Shard sighed, "Well, I better be going now", she said, starting off to a direction. "I guess it was nice knowing you". she said.

(Darkos's P.O.V.)

"What, no, wait, Shard?!". I called as her voice interrupted my thoughts. I ran ahead of her and turned around, stopping Shard. I stuttered, "I mean, it's better to be together than alone out there. I know you can take care of yourself, but still, there are bigger predators than Morax or even _'him'_.". Shard looked thoughtful and a bit annoyed yet I could see a glimmer of amusement in her ice blue eyes.

Shard giggled. "I can take care of myself, you know.". she said, before hearing a group coming towards them.

(Darkos's P.O.V.)

I liked hearing Shard's giggle, then I grew curious when Shard got tense, froze as her ears turned in 360 degrees to listen to something I couldn't hear, then I yelped as Shard quickly grabbed me and dragged me by the wrist, diving into the bushes. I started to speak out, "What is it, Shard? Is it-?". when Shard shushed me, glaring at me, silently saying that I have to shut up and be quiet. I nodded, and a few moments passed, then I could hear distant voices. As the sun was high, I could see shadows, and I counted four, maybe five people, by courtesy of their shadows.

Then they appeared, and I widened my eyes. It was a ragged group of minions which supported _'him'_.

Shard hissed, and arched her back as she stared at the minions.

(Darkos' P.O.V.)

I narrowed my eyes as they went toward the club. Peep is brave yet five minions was able to overpower him down. I growled in anger as they injured my friend like that. Soon, I heard clamors and yells as the minions interrupted the club. Shard snarled, "This is making me angry.".

"Ditto, but we need a plan.". I responded to her quickly. Shard looked frustrated then her eyes sparkled, like she found a idea. "What's on your mind?". I slyly asked.

Shard growled and her pupils thinned. "We lure them into a trap.". she said.

(Darkos' P.O.V.)

I grinned happily as I rubbed my hands, "Explain. Do we need Max's help in this one since it's his club?". I was excited to get into battle, since it has been a while.

Shard nodded. "Yes, of course". she said, sharpening her claws a bit.

(Darkos' P.O.V.)

"Then please hurry to explain the plan. If I know the minions and I do, we barely have a half hour to enact, before they leave for their jobs.". I requested quickly, as I stressed the situation to Shard.

"Ok, so here's the plan.". Shard said, explaining the plan to Darkos.

(Darkos' P.O.V.)

I chuckled wickedly as I heard the plan. "Understood, Shard. I couldn't be seen by the minions since they know me. Are you able to go inside while I sneak underground to warn and explain the plan to Max from the back door?".

Shard nods and goes into the club, and sitting down.

(Darkos's P.O.V.)

I sneaked underground from a hidden tunnel that almost no one knows apart from Max, and D.J., and Peep. Max showed me the tunnel long ago after I made friends with the club staff. I saw Max through a peek of the back door, and I let out a whistle that only Koolamassi people can hear. Max heard and saw me, and I threw my head back, my eyes moving back inside to indicate privacy. Max presumed his cool walk, relaxation in his eyes, then tensed up as he entered into the back room with me, the door closing.

"What's going on?". he asked, and I smiled, growing into a smirk, explaining that we're here to bust the minions, and telling him Shard's plan. Max pulled a grin that went ear to ear, and told me that he will lower the music machine down, creating a fake floor with the net below that we found in the back room.

Max will signal D.J. to vanish the fake floor once the minions are standing under the net in position, with Shard causing a distraction to get the minions to follow her to the fake floor/net. Max nodded, and told me that there is a room upstairs to hide myself until I signal Shard to set the distraction after the net is set by Max and some staff. I went on, walking up the hidden stairs to the room where I looked for Shard inconspicuously. I found her at a table where she had a drink and watching everybody dance, even with the minions' bragging talk every minute or so.

I gave a low whistle that Shard showed me how to do which can reach her ears only. She perked slightly, searched around and up until she saw my eyes, and she tilted her head if she's asking to work the distraction now.

I shook my head slightly, motioned with a finger to indicate her to wait. She nodded slightly, signifying that she understood my message.


	7. Chapter 7

Shard waited in her hiding spot until the time was right.

(Darkos' P.O.V.)

It felt like five minutes until Max gave a high-pitched whistle, able to reach my ears, and I looked over to see Max giving a thumbs up, communicating that the trap is ready and set. I slightly nodded, and gave the low whistle again to grab her attention. She looked up slightly, tilting her head in question. I gave a salute, and a two-fingered figure to mean 'go'. Shard nodded. I hid deeper, smiling mentally, and wondering what Shard has up in her sleeve. _'This is going to be interesting.'_

Shard giggled as she kept leading the minions around with stones; throwing them so they go and investigate the sound. _'This is too easy'._ she thought.

(Darkos' P.O.V.)

I hysterically chuckled as I forgot that the minions are idiots, and watching them chase after the sounds of rocks made me struggle to hide my laughter mentally. Then Shard appeared into one of the lamps's spotlights, grabbing the minions' attention. I growled protectively as I saw the minions' stance becoming taller, and I could see one's eyes becoming lustful. I also forgot that the minions are distracted by women, even more greatly if the women are unique or beautiful.

I saw Shard narrow her eyes, realizing that she saw the same thing, and she glared at me pointedly, mouthing, "Anything else I should know?", and I sheepishly smiled, shrugging my shoulders in submission, and I knew at that moment, Shard will give me the cold-eye or cold shoulder for a while. The minions got closer, and Shard looked behind, the fake floor that held the net some feet away. I bit my lip in anticipation.

Shard back flipped over the fake floor, and ran behind the corner as the minions followed her stupidly.

(Darkos' P.O.V.)

Max shouted, "Now!". as the minions got into the middle of the fake floor, and D.J. pulled a lever down, the floor disappearing beneath the minions, hearing shouts and yells as they fell, grunts of pain as they fell on one by one in the net, fully caught. I jumped from my room, rolling in midair, and landing on the dance floor on my feet, and I ran, toward the hole where the fake floor was, and I glanced down to see the net being lifted by a man-made pick-up mechanism, the minions squashing one another, yelps and pained groans as the net moved, restricting their motion or space.

I glanced over to see Shard coming to the other side, and I gave a smile, but Shard scoffed and gave me the cold shoulder. I grimaced, realizing that I have to apologize or make up somehow. I felt a pat on my shoulder and I looked at Max, "Peace, Darkos. Trouble with your friend?".

I grumbled, "I am in the doghouse. Flickers, how am I going to make up for this?".

"I think I can help you there, D. Do you remember me telling you one of my favorite places to visit?". Max replied and suggested. I raised an eyebrow in remembrance, and I blinked, trying to find the name Max once spoke passionately about. "Prientopolis, right?".

Max grinned, "Exactmundo, dude. By acorn transportation, it will take you two at least 10 minutes if anything isn't in the path.". I nodded, "Thanks, Max.". Max winked and walked off to assist D.J. to care of the minions. I sighed as I glanced at Shard, which she now is being congratulated and praised by the crowd.

Shard shyly waved, and smiled as she had never dealt with crowds praising her before.

(Darkos' P.O.V.)

I sighed once more as I got to the crowd, and the crowd gratefully splitting apart to let me through. I saw Shard smiling shyly, a light blush lighting up her cheeks. I smiled as I realized that Shard is a hero to the club, and I didn't mind giving her the spotlight, since it seemed, no, completely right for her to have this moment. Shard saw me, and raised her eyebrows in surprise yet questionably, and I tilted my head, asking if I could talk to her privately. Shard gave a quick nod, and began to thank the crowd for their support, etc, and she gracefully made her way toward me.

The crowd dispersed and left us in peace. I looked at her ice blue eyes, now curious, yet still cold in frustration. "Shard, I am sorry about not telling you more about the minions. I simply have no excuse, and I apologize so badly. May I make it up to you, if I could?".

Shard looked at Darkos ."I guess". she said, holding darkos' hand as she smiled a bit, her ears twitching.

(Darkos' P.O.V.)

I sighed in relief as Shard's eyes grew soft and happy as the frustration disappeared, realizing that she had accepted my apology, and I blushed a bit as her hand held mine, the warm flesh touching my semi-cool flesh, surprising yet pleasant. "Okay, come on.". I replied gently as we walked alongside toward the doors, hearing the music resume once again. We exited, and I saw Peep, bruised yet still standing.

"Are you all right, Peep?". I asked in concern. Peep grinned, "Much better now that the minions are gone. D.J.'s taking care of the situation, no need to worry.". I nodded, and Shard leaned down, kissed him on the cheek, "Keep protecting the club for us, okay, Peep?".

Peep's eyes popped in surprise then blushed pink, smiled, "Of course, my friend.". Shard and I then left the boundaries of the club and its surrounding plants as we went on a worn path, knowing this path leads to the post where the acorn transportation is.

"Where are we going?" Shard asked softly as her tail swished around a bit.

(Darkos' P.O.V.)

I looked over, "The first part to go to is the post so we can use the acorn transportation, then the second part to go to is Prientopolis, a city of fabulous wonders which I couldn't remember, but I know about the location thanks to Max.".

Shard nodded. "Oh, ok!" She said happily, her face lighting up.

(Darkos' P.O.V.)

I chuckled happily and contentedly as I watched Shard's ice blue eyes glitter of happiness and joy, with hints of curiosity and wonder, her smile growing, and her ears, tail flickering and swishing around in excitement. Through a gap of the long grass, I could see the bridge that links from the path to the post, and within a minute, I politely parting the grass for Shard, Shard smiling thankfully at me. We soon walked on the bridge, came into the platform that held the post and the acorn transportation.

I knocked mildly on the door, "Hello, anybody home?". as I looked for the postmaster, Ferryman.


	8. Chapter 8

Shard looks around as well, trying to find whatever or whoever Darkos was looking for. "So what are we looking for?" she asked.

(Darkos' P.O.V.)

"Oh, we are looking for Ferryman, who's in charge of the post.". I commented as I turned my face toward her, then turned around to see beady brown eyes looking at me straight, and I screamed out of surprise, jumping back backwards, losing my balance until I felt hands on my back, catching me, and I peeked to see Shard concerned for me.

"I'm okay, I am okay, Shard, just got caught off guard.". I reassured her, and Shard exhaled, smiling in relief as I got back to my balance.

"Well, well, Darkos, how pleasant to see you.". Ferryman spoke grumpily. Shard looked upset at the attitude that Ferryman has about me, and was about to say something until I stopped her, shaking my head, whispering, "It's his usual personality, ignore it.". Shard reluctantly nodded.

I steadily replied, "Ferryman, no time to chat. We need a ride to Prientopolis.".

Ferryman slyly grinned, "That's a expensive ride since Prientopolis is one of the bigger cities. 25 silvers, please.".

I widened my eyes, "Everybody said the annual price is 5 silvers per person; hearsay, me and her for 10 silvers!". Ferryman chuckled, "Well, perhaps I could lower the price. Say, 18 silvers?".

I snarled, "11 silvers.". Ferryman responded, "16 silvers.". I muttered lowly, about to banter again when Shard scoffed loudly next to me.

Shard hissed. _'I hate these stupid boys.'_ she thought angrily as her ears flattened against her skull and her fur stood on end angrily.

(Darkos' P.O.V.)

"Ferryman, now look at what you've done! You pissed off my friend here. You'd rather not want a very angry woman interrupting your business, can you?". I spat out in frustration, yet I felt gleeful since I knew Ferryman didn't take to angry women well.

Ferryman looked afraid yet annoyed, and exhaled, "Fine, I will have these 11 silvers then.". I grinned, and grabbed a pouch out of my pocket, counted the silvers, and took out 11 silvers, put them on the counter. Ferryman then got walking, "Let's get this done, so I can have my peace and quiet until the next customer.".

Shard looked calmer now, "You good now, Shard?". I asked politely as we walked up the platform, as our acorn is coming on in a few seconds.

Shard sighed and nodded. "I guess." she said gruffly, her eyes narrowed, and staring at the floor, and pouting.

(Darkos' P.O.V.)

"We will be away from Ferryman in a minute. I apologize that our silly banter annoyed you. He's very greedy for money, so he tries to pull everybody's chain.". I replied as the acorn's door opened, and I walked in, sitting in one of the seats.

Shard nodded before sitting down in the acorn and sighing.

(Darkos' P.O.V.)

I felt the rumble of the acorn as it got positioned to slingshot toward our destination, Prientopolis. I replied, "Shard, here it comes. Wait for it..3, 2, 1!". I whooped as I clutched my armrests.

Shard dug her claws into the armrests as the acorn was launched into the air. "OOOOOOOOH GOOOOOOOD!" She screamed.

(Darkos' P.O.V.)

I laughed, "I missed this!". as I thrilled at the fun and adrenaline of the ride, feeling like a kid again. "Shard, it's okay, the launch is done. It's all smooth riding from now!".

Shard was still freaking out. "I'm going to die, I'm going to die, I'm going to die!" She shouted.

(Darkos' P.O.V.)

I frowned as I regretted taking her to the post immediately, and knew we should have stayed to walking, sure, the acorn travel is fast, but walking could've been easier for Shard to handle. I grabbed her hand, her eyes darted to mine. "That's it, focus on me. Please don't scream anymore. I am here with you.". I replied reassuringly.

Shard calmed down, and her pupils returned to normal as her adrenaline went down.

(Darkos' P.O.V.)

I smiled gently as Shard looked at me with a grateful smile after she calmed down. "Sorry, I should've warned you before.". I said loudly. The acorn kept going, knowing we still have five minutes to go. I gently caressed her hand, then realized that I liked it very much, pulled away, knowing I didn't ask her permission to hold her hand. I muttered, "Sorry again.".

Shard's face exploded into a blush and she nodded happily. "I-it's ok". she stuttered softly.

(Darkos' P.O.V.)

I perked at her answer, replied, "Pardon, Shard? Ok for what?". being curious with a polite tone.

Shard hid her face. "N-nothing" she said.

(Darkos' P.O.V.)

I frowned for a moment, then smiled, "Ok, then.". I felt the acorn arcing downward, indicating to land-crash in a couple of minutes. "Got to warn you now. We're landing, and it is soft of a crash, but don't worry, our seats will protect us until it stops, then we will exit out, okay?".

Shard nods, and jerks in her seat as the acorn came to a screeching halt.

(Darkos' P.O.V.)

I clutched my armrests tightly as I felt the acorn roll three times until it stopped. I waited for a moment, listening to any other sounds apart from our breathing, and I nodded, I opened up my armrests, free to move now, heading for the door, hearing Shard getting free. I opened the door, now upside, and I crawled out, touching the rough exterior of the acorn, and turning around to see Shard looking out, and I gave a hand for her to grab and crawl out.

Shard took Darkos' hand and walks out of the acorn. "Thank you, Darkos." she said softly.

(Darkos' P.O.V.)

I grinned, "Anytime, Shard.". I looked down the side of the acorn and judged the distance. "I'll slide down first, then your turn to slide, okay?". Shard nodded, and I slide down, made it to the ground in a matter of seconds, and turned around, pacing back a couple feet to give Shard some room to land.

Shard gulped before sliding down the acorn, and tripped as she landed. "Ack!" She squeaked.

(Darkos' P.O.V.)

I widened my eyes as I caught her, her body against my body, her face leaning against my chest, I asked quietly, "Are you okay?'.

At the sound of my voice, and I think she heard my heart beating, maybe feeling it too, she looked up, blushing as her ice blue eyes locked with my warm brown eyes, and we got so silent, that I heard her breathing, and she gave a tiny smile, and I fell in love much more at that moment as our bodies stood, our arms around each other; her arms around my neck, my arms around her waist. Thoughts became more clear as I wondered what Shard was thinking right now.


	9. Chapter 9

A million thoughts flew through Shard's head in a second as she felt her face warm up again. "U-uh..." She stuttered shyly, she was obviously confused on what to do.

(Darkos' P.O.V.)

I smiled and brushed one of the bangs that got back into her forehead, and exhaled as I saw her watching me, and I blinked as I leaned closer and closer, and tingles ran down my spine as I kissed her, her warm lips still in surprise, waiting for her response.

Shard jumps a bit in surprise, but kisses back, but she still didn't know what to do.

(Darkos' P.O.V.)

I smiled against her lips, my hands moving up her back; one resting on her back, and the other on her neck as I kissed further, being slow and gentle, wanting Shard to enjoy it and not wanting to scare her.

Shard closes her eyes, and purrs softly into the kiss as she enjoyed it.

(Darkos' P.O.V.)

I was surprised to hear the purr, but I came to love it as it's part of her, liking it mixing with our first kiss. I pulled back gently as we finished our kiss, breathing for fresh air. A tiny breeze of wind rustles her beautiful black hair, tickling her fox ears, earning a giggle from Shard, opening her eyes, looking into mine as I smiled lovingly and gently, whispering, "That's a spectacular kiss. Your first one?".

"Uh...um..." Shard stuttered, looking around in a confused manner as her face got redder.

(Darkos' P.O.V.)

"I mean, was that your first kiss just now?". I asked gently as I held her.

Shard nodded, and hugged Darkos back, shivering a bit as her tail wagged.

(Darkos' P.O.V.)

I smiled so big as she hugged me warmly and happily, I couldn't help myself to smell her scent, jasmine and lavender, which smells so wonderful on her. I held her even more tightly, rubbing her back, warming her up a bit as I noticed that she shivered a bit.

Shard is overwhelmed with joy as tears spill from her eyes.

(Darkos' P.O.V.)

I felt my chest getting wet and I leaned back to see that she's crying. I leaned down to her, rubbing her tears away, as I asked worriedly, "What's wrong, my Shard?".

Shard looked away. "I'm just happy." she said, purring a bit.

(Darkos' P.O.V.)

I smiled again, and whispered, "I feel the same.". Then I looked over her shoulder, past the acorn, and my smile grew. "Shard, turn around. I think this view will make you happier.". Shard looked a bit confused as she turned around, hearing a tiny gasp from her as I held the sight of Prientopolis in my eyes. At that moment, I understood when Max replied that Prientopolis is one of his favorite places to visit. A few giant mushrooms served as suburb rentals, while some boulders are drilled or carved out, serving as restaurants, offices, or hotels. The roads before me are filled with carriages, people walking, and alongside are some small parks where music/dancing is playing.

I swore there are more discoveries further in, and I can't wait to explore this city. I held my hands on Shard's shoulders as she watched the tidings of Prientopolis's city life. "What do you say about exploring, Shard?". I asked quietly.

Shard nodded happily. "Ok." she said, still blushing like a tomato as she took Darkos' hand.

(Darkos' P.O.V.)

I grinned as I guided Shard along a path down to the city, and we began exploring, taking turns to check something out that grabbed our attention each. I loved seeing Shard smiling, her eyes wide in delight and discovery as we tried familiar and new things together, and she couldn't help reaching for my hand which I loved to feel, her fox ears turning everywhere, trying to listen to every sound possible. I couldn't stop looking at her every chance I had, and when she saw me often, I could look away politely, not wanting to bother her.

Shard stared in awe at the city, and the stores happily. "Woah." she said softly.

(Darkos' P.O.V.)

I noticed that it was past noon now, and I was feeling quite peckish. I heard Shard's comment as she explored a store, attracted to a lovely purple dress, made of a violet rose, and I smirked. "Shard, you know you can try that on, it won't bite.". A idea grew inside my mind.

Shard blushed softly. "O-ok." she said softly, agreeing.

(Darkos' P.O.V.)

I nodded as I found a seat while Shard grabbed the purple dress off the rack, and she disappeared into the women's dressing rooms. I knew I had a few minutes' opportunity to ask something rather important. I grabbed a attendant's attention, "Excuse me, sir, but I have a couple of questions.".

"Of course, mister. Ask away.". the man replied politely. I smiled, "What is the most popular restaurant around here?".

The man thought a moment, then responded, "That would be 'Anise's Bistro', it's mightily romantic yet casual.". I nodded, and I asked once more, "What's the price for that purple dress that my dear date chose just now?".

The man raised an eyebrow, "First date?". I nodded nervously. The man chuckled again, "I would say that it's 20 silvers, but for you, and your lady, I may lower it to, say, 10 silvers?".

"Perfect, thanks.". I finally replied and the man nodded, left as he noticed something else that needed his help. I heard Shard's voice, "Are you ready?".

"Yes, I am, come out.". I called out. I was motionless as my mouth opened, suddenly dry, my eyes widening in awe as I beheld Shard in the dress. She was beautiful, no, gorgeous! The shoulders was bare, the dress was able to cover her fully yet there is a slit in one side, showing her long, pale legs, and somehow, she got black flats on her feet. Her ears and tail was obviously on the outside, yet they accented her perfectly.

Shard looked around shyly as she was not used to being in a dress. "I-I don't think I have e-ever worn something like this before." she said softly.

(Darkos' P.O.V.)

I gently moved, now able to speak, "Tell you what, if you are uncomfortable right now, then perhaps, I should wear a suit to make you feel better, is that okay with you?". I stood up, and saw a sorts of tuxedo suit in steel gray as I waited for Shard's answer.


	10. Chapter 10

"No, no, it's alright." Shard said, smiling happily. "I'm ok with it." she added.

(Darkos' P.O.V.)

I nodded as I happily obeyed Shard's wish. "Keep it on, for I plan to take you on our first date to a popular romantic restaurant. I am sure they have a bag for you to put your clothes in.". I walked closer, watching Shard as I gave my arm in gentleman style, waiting for Shard to pack her clothes and take my arm.

Shard packed her clothes, and took Darkos' arm happily as they walked off to the restaurant after Darkos paid for her dress.

(Darkos' P.O.V.)

"My Shard, since we are alone now, I can tell you that I think you look so gorgeous in your dress, it suits you perfectly.". I courteously politely said.

"O-oh, thank y-you." Shard smiled and blushed. "You're handsome yourself." she added.

(Darkos's P.O.V.)

I smiled widely as Shard was the second one to call me handsome besides my mother, and I sighed a bit as I flash-backed to a memory of my mother, zoning out for a minute until Shard worriedly called out, "Darkos, are you alright?".

I refocused, and blinked as I looked slightly down at Shard, and nodded, "Quite. Just a memory, that's all.".

Shard was a bit concerned, but shook it off as she looked at the sky, and beautiful lights in the city.

(Darkos' P.O.V.)

I looked ahead to find the restaurant, and frowned when I couldn't see it. "Knew I should've brought a map along from the post.". I muttered out loud.

Shard laughed a bit. "Are we lost?" She asked, amused.

(Darkos' P.O.V.)

"I think so. We have to find 'Anise's Bistro'. Keep your eyes peeled.". I replied as I gently guided Shard along, and kept walking, searching.

Shard looked around for the restaurant, and smiled when she saw it. "Found it!" She said happily.

(Darkos' P.O.V.)

I glanced over once I heard Shard's announcement, and sure enough, the restaurant, 'Anise's Bistro' was only a few yards away from us. It looked similar to a bakery, yet there is a porch outside and the exterior is a calm tan with eye-popping red colors, various seats of all kinds inside and outside that I can tell, for the large sail-like window is a see-through glass. I thanked Shard, "Quick eye there, love. Thanks.".

Shard blushed softly. "No problem, sweetie." she said happily as they made their way over to the restaurant.

(Darkos' P.O.V.)

I smiled with a light tingle down my spine, liking the name of sweetie for me. We entered the restaurant, and glanced around to see the interior is a casual calming blue-green, and I could smell various foods coming from the kitchens. The lights reminds me of the royal house lamps, circular lamps with spots around to let out the glows of the mini mature fireflies.

A waitress came up to us, "Hello, table for two?". I nodded, "Yes, and we could like a quiet spot where we can talk without worry.". She smiled, "I believe I have the one for you two. Follow me, sir and madam.". I allowed Shard to go first, her tail brushing against my hip, sending me some tickles. I sighed lowly as I watched her backside, then shook my head furiously as I had a dirty thought in my mind. I followed her easily as we headed to a table that's quite out of the way, smiling politely as I did the gentlemanly thing by giving Shard her chair, then sat in mine.

"I shall fetch the menus. Are you considering some drinks?". the waitress asked humbly. I replied, "Sparkling water, please.".

Shard asked for sparkling blackberry juice, and waited for the order to come as she rested her head on her fist.

(Darkos' P.O.V.)

I smiled at Shard, and asked quietly, "Penny for your thoughts?".

Shard looked confused and tilted her head. "Huh?". She asked.

(Darkos' P.O.V.)

I clarified quickly once I saw her confused look, "It's a motto Arthur started, it means curious about what you're thinking.". with a calm gesture from my hands.

"Oh, I don't know what I'm feeling, I'm trying to figure it out." Shard replied.

(Darkos' P.O.V.)

I nodded in acceptance, "Okay, take all the time you need for that, but now, I want you to enjoy our first date here, will you do that, Shard?".

Shard nodded. "Ok, Darkos!" She said, smiling as her eyes sparkled with happiness.

(Darkos' P.O.V.)

I chuckled lightly as I saw her ice blue eyes glitter, and seconds later, the waitress returned with our drinks and menus, "There you are, sparkling water for you, sir, and sparkling blackberry juice for you, ma'am. And the menus as well. I will be back in a few minutes to take your orders.".

Shard nervously looked around at the other Minimoys and other creatures, some stared at her as if she had committed mass genocide, and some scowled at her, making her hold her right arm with anxiety.

(Darkos' P.O.V.)

I sent a glare at the offending people, who made my Shard uncomfortable, earning them to go back to their meals and conversations. I sighed, "Looks like the news about you has spread to this city as well, I am afraid to perceive.".

Shard nodded sadly. "I know..." she muttered, feeling a bit guilty for what she had done, but the past was in the past, and it should stay that way.

(Darkos' P.O.V.)

I smiled softly as I grasped Shard's hand, startling her with her sad yet hopeful ice blue eyes wide open at me. "Don't worry, Shard. You got me on your side, and you must focus on the now.". I grabbed my menu with my other hand. "Now, shall we decide on lunch options, yes?". I asked curiously.

Shard blushed happily, and nodded as she looked at her menu to hide her embarrassment. Her ears and tail felt hot from her blushing as she looked through the options.

(Darkos's P.O.V.)

I took a few minutes to look over my options, then our waitress came back with a notebook. "Have you picked your options?". I nodded, "Yes, I have. For starters, I will have a bowl of potato salad, with no red sauce, and the main course, I want to have acorn pancakes with strawberry syrup, please.".

The waitress smiled, "Excellent choices, sir. What about you, ma'am?". She looked over at Shard with a patient, and assuring smile. I looked at Shard who peeked over her menu.

"Um...uh..s-same, please...". Shard said awkwardly, trying to fit in with everyone as she spoke, she was not used to being around so many people and was getting a bit nervous.

(Darkos' P.O.V.)

The waitress nodded, "Of course. I will return with your meals, sir and ma'am.". She gave us a smile, and left quickly as she had arrived, ourselves giving her back the menus.

I looked at Shard who is looking a bit nervous, which is obvious by her twitchy ears being slightly low. I spoke, "You don't have to be nervous, just pretend it's just us and the waitress to bring our meals, ignore everybody else. Can you do that, my Shard?". I gave her a soft understanding grin.

Shard shakily nodded and smiled happily. "Ok, Darkos.". She said, calming down as she coiled her tail around herself so it wouldn't get in anyone's way.

(Darkos' P.O.V.)

My eyes sparkled approvingly as I nodded at her. I bit my lip nervously as I tried to compliment her. "You were great back at the club.". as memories of Max's club flashed through my mind.

"T-thank you, so were you" Shard said, her voice straightening up a bit as she began to calm back down.

(Darkos' P.O.V.)

I chuckled lowly, nodded as I thanked her gratefully for her comment. A thought came to me, and I had to ask, "Uh, Shard, did you know that you can sing really good?".


	11. Chapter 11

"Really? I never thought I could sing that well." Shard said happily, her ice blue eyes lighting up with happiness.

(Darkos' P.O.V.)

I grinned, "Honest. You bring emotion into your songs, and that's just incredible to me. Heck, you sound better than me.". I explained happily to her.

Shard was surprised. "No, you sound way better than me, in my opinion, I sound like a screeching cat sometimes.". she laughed.

(Darkos' P.O.V.)

I blushed heavily to hear that she complimented me for my singing voice, and disagreed with her opinion, "Flickers, there's no way that you sound bad like that, Shard. Why, when you sing, you are like a cricket, fresh and crisp, but never loud or annoying. That's what I think.".

Shard laughed, "Thanks, you're the first person to actually like my singing voice. You know, others just got annoyed at me, and yelled at me to stop.". she said.

(Darkos' P.O.V.)

I smiled as I heard Shard's soft laughter, her ears perking, and her ice blue eyes glittering brightly. I raised an eyebrow, "These other people don't know who you really are. I was judged like you. Trust me, I know.". I then sadly frowned, remembering _'him'_ , and the whispers from people when I once upon a time terrorized many places.

They heard a group of people come in. "Ok, you outlaw, Shard! Where are you?!" A familiar voice asked, Shard turned around, it was Selenia. Shard flinched and looked away, her ears flattening against her head, and her tail hanging low, her eyes like a deer in headlights.

(Darkos' P.O.V.)

I winced and growled lowly as I grabbed Shard's hand, and she looked at me, "Come on, Shard. We must go to hide. Selenia doesn't sound happy. I'd rather avoid her right now until she calms down.". As I looked over to see the group distracted by the manager, I moved, dragging Shard quickly and quietly. I saw Thornstripe's eyes catch into mine, and she glanced over to see Shard behind me, her eyes widening, and she nodded as she had some sort of realization. She gestured to the exit door, and put a finger on her cheek, her thumb subtly touching her lips.

I blinked as I recognized her signal, and mouthed, 'Thanks', as I and Shard moved into the back to the exit door, and escaping into the fresh air. Shard touched my arm, "What was that about?".

I grimly said, "Thorn is saying that Selenia is in one of her pissed off moods and that Thorn is vouching up for us. Come, we must find a place far from here, luckily, Prientopolis is a big city to hide easily around.".

"Oh, I guess something must have happened to make her so angry, I wonder what.". Shard said, looking back, and was a bit concerned before running off with Darkos to hide away.

(Darkos' P.O.V.)

"Sooner or later, we'll know anyway.". I muttered out loud to agree with her comment as we ran, into the alleys. Luckily, I have some idea where to find a hiding place to stay until things settle down. We went deeper into a small park, and I glanced around to see a old water-house where water used to be stored and where workers used to live in until Arthur's inventions came. Shard sniffed, a grimace on her face, then her eyes widened.

"What is it, Shard?". I asked. "I think I found a way in.". She took her turn to drag me, and we got into the water-house by heading into the basement by some trashed guard doors. I sighed heavily, replied, "I wonder how far we are.".

Shard was on edge as she walked carefully through the dark basement. "I have a very bad feeling about this, Darkos" she said.

(Darkos' P.O.V.)

I whispered incredulously, "We got away, and you got us in, and now you want to get out?". A look of confusion yet concern adorned my face as I looked at Shard, who has her ears somewhat backwards, and her tail twitching lowly, as her ice blue eyes darted around slowly while we walked quietly and carefully.

Shard heard someone come up behind her, and she whipped around, hissing, as she slashed at the person.

(Darkos' P.O.V.)

My reflexes came in, my sword gliding out of my belt, as I grabbed the unknown person around the neck after Shard slashed narrowly at the person, and focusing my sword upwards to convince the person to cease their struggles when Shard gasped, her ice blue eyes wide, able to take the unknown person in midst view as I wasn't able to.

It was Betameche. "Why are you here?" Shard hissed, her claws unsheathing.

(Darkos' P.O.V.)

"Uh, Darkos, can you please let me go so I can explain?". Beta spoke causally with a hint of nervousness. I let him go, and glanced at him, which was brushing off invisible dust on his clothes.

"Did you follow us, Beta?". I snorted lowly as I asked sharply. Beta sighed, "Thorn put me up to this, since she pointed out that I can explain the bad news better than her. By the way, Shard, nice dress.".

I narrowed my eyes curiously, "What bad news?". Beta grimaced. "Some of us know it wasn't you, Shard, since Darkos was with you all this time, but Selenia, she, well, took the narrow-minded and pissed off way since we found Father.".

"The king? Why do the bad news has to do with him?". I asked as a bad feeling came over me, and I almost didn't want to find out, but I had to know. Beta looked at us sorrowfully and sighed, "Father was murdered.". My eyes widened and I heard Shard gasp, putting a retracted hand to cover her mouth in shock.

I sputtered, "What, the k-king is dead?". Beta nodded alarmingly.

Shard's pupils thinned. "Red Ice", she growled, and her fur puffed out. "That b***...". she snapped and hissed.

(Darkos' P.O.V.)

I had to ask, "Who is Red Ice? You think this person killed the king?". I looked at Shard who looked at me with wary eyes, and Beta who was in wary anticipation, since he obviously wanted justice for his father.

"He is my brother,". Shard growled, "and he is a horrible thing if I have ever saw one, I bet Selenia blames me for it, doesn't she?" She snarls.

(Darkos' P.O.V.)

I gasped nearly silently as I heard that Shard had a brother, a evil one. Beta nodded, "I believe so. So, Red Ice is your brother?".

Shard nodded. "He needs to be stopped as soon as possible, if he is not stopped, then disaster will come.". she said.

(Darkos' P.O.V.)

I sighed,"Well, Prientopolis will be here when we get back, so what are we waiting for? No matter how long it takes, we must stop your brother. I just hope Selenia is calm right now, so we can explain the situation and the plan.". I replied to Shard and Beta.

Beta smiled, "Don't worry. Thorn is with her, and Selenia will be calm once we get there. I know Thorn well enough.". I nodded, remembering that Selenia can take a grudge one minute, then forgiving in the next minute.

Shard was a bit unsure, but went along with everyone, she had everything she wanted right here with her. And she was not going to let Red Ice take it away.

(Darkos's P.O.V.)

My hope has grown up some as we explained the plan and the situation, and I realized that my friends are understanding for me, and my Shard since I was relieved to see that Selenia has calmed down, thanks to Thorn's help and support.

"Shard, what may be the best place for Red Ice to hide?". I asked curiously, mainly looking at Shard since I knew she knows her brother more than we do.

Shard raised an eyebrow, "Well, it must be well-sheltered, and protected.".

Beta replied, "It could be Apokolips, yet we don't know the city well, you do, Darkos.". I nodded at that, and we went to find transportation, knowing that it could help us get to Apokolips and perhaps find Red Ice for my Shard. I had never saw her so upset and angry about her brother like that, heck I wasn't like that for _'him'_. I hope Red Ice would be found for her sake.

(Darkos's P.O.V.)

I knew Apokolips was in the opposite direction of Prientopolis, at least a couple of days away by foot, and so all of us, including Shard, we walked on with breaks, and took the night for rest upon some tulips. Beta and Thorn took one, Selenia took another, while I took the last one with Shard. I was nervous since we were actually alone. I didn't want to disrespect her so I knew the only respectable way is to sleep, just sleep.

Shard was curled up in a ball and looked pretty sad.

(Darkos' P.O.V.)

I heard a sniffle as I was halfway to sleep, and opened my eyes to see Shard looking sad, herself facing me. Her eyes looked unfocused. I gulped and asked quietly, "Hey, are you okay?".

"I am just sad that the only time that I meet my brother again, he is going to be a homicidal maniac.". Shard sighed and wiped away her tears.

(Darkos' P.O.V.)

I exhaled a breath to hear her sad confession. "What do you mean by that, Shard, 'again'?". I asked curiously and gently as I grasped her hand softly.

"We grew up together but I was forced away.". Shard said bluntly, her eyes sad.

(Darkos' P.O.V.)

I bit my lip as I understood what she meant, and I hate to see her looking this sad, and I really want to cheer her up. I bravely got closer and as she sighed heavily, I made my move. I kissed her quickly, just a short peck, and widened my eyes as I saw that I was too close, drew back, stammering, "Sorry, sorry. I just wanted to make you feel better. I went too far.". Then my hand was grabbed, and I startled up to see Shard staring at me with a emotion I couldn't decipher at the moment.


	12. Chapter 12

Shard was surprised, embarrassed, and shocked at the same time. Her eyes widened, and her face lit up in a bright blush. "O-oh, thank y-you" she stuttered.

(Darkos' P.O.V.)

I was confused, "Why? You aren't mad at me for me crossing the line?". I figured that she was thankful that I cheered her up, but I thought I went too far.

Shard hugged Darkos close, and purred softly, something she had not done for a long time.

(Darkos' P.O.V.)

I blinked as I felt Shard hugging me, and I hesitated, hearing Mother's distant voice to respect boundaries, then I sighed lightly as I heard her soft purr, feeling it rumble, then I smiled softly, hugged her back, realizing that I needed it as she did.

Shard nuzzled Darkos gently, and closed her eyes happily. "Night.". She said.

(Darkos' P.O.V.)

I grinned at that, kissed her forehead softly, whispered, "Night, my Shard.". I closed my eyes as we nuzzled and snuggled together, falling asleep.

Night went fast and well, and I woke up to sunlight, seeing Shard, and I admired her features as I moved slightly, then kissing her softly on the cheek. _'I wouldn't mind seeing her in the mornings, so beautiful.'_ Her purple dress rustled as she slowly woke up, her ice blue eyes blinking, and I whispered, "Morning, beautiful.".

Shard's ice blue eyes flickered open, and took a while for her eyes to light up with their usual spark and energy "Urg...Morning, Darkos.". She groaned softly, rubbing her eyes

(Darkos' P.O.V.)

I smiled softly at her beautiful voice greeting me, and spoke,"We should get going, yes?". Shard smiles back, and hugged Darkos close before nodding and getting down from the flower, landing on the ground.

(Darkos' P.O.V.)

I sighed lightly as there was still warmth from Shard's hug, it was like she's a perfect fit for me. Shaking my head from a daydream, I climbed down, noticing the rest of the gang waking up and climbing down their respective ropes. I and Shard was the only ones that climbed the stem to our tulip and vice versa. Beta spoke, "I am starved. Let's grab breakfast on the go, guys!" Selenia sighed, "Alright."

Shard jumped a bit as she was awakened from her daydreaming as well, but quickly calmed herself down, and nodded. "Ok, let's go then.". She said.

(Darkos' P.O.V.)

We got into walking while grabbing larva eggs, some milkweed, and pieces from a tuber root. Shard was behind me, talking with Thorn, with the others at front. I wish I know what they are talking about.

Meanwhile, Thorn shrugged helplessly, "Sorry about stopping your first date before it even begun. You looked happy when I saw you through the bistro window. You must hate me for that.".

Shard shook her head. "No, it's fine, I understand your reasoning.". She said, smiling warmly.

Thorn sighed, "I want to help, but how?". Then a idea struck her. Glancing ahead to see Darkos far ahead, out of hearing range. She smirked, "How do you feel about a re-date? We'll be in Apokolips by tomorrow, so we got a free night tonight.".

Shard seemed really happy. "That would be awesome.". She said, her tail wagging happily, and her eyes sparkling with happiness again.

Thorn smiled brightly, "Great! I gonna get Selenia to help me stir up a new dress for you. Yes, the purple dress is gorgeous, but it's old news already. Why don't you distract Darkos with a conversation or something while we're walking, yeah?".

Shard nodded. "Alright!" She chirped, trying to calm herself down as her tail wagged happily.

(Darkos' P.O.V.)

I heard a excited giggle from Thorn. I smiled, figuring that Shard had said something good or funny. I looked ahead to see Selenia and Beta squabble, and I frowned, and froze as I did something Mother once taught me, and I often used it if I am concerned about any surroundings around me.

I heard footsteps behind me, and I glanced back in the corner of my eye to see Shard coming up to my side, looking both concerned and curious. I gave a small smile to reassure her that I am fine.

Shard smiled back, and looked away a bit before looking back. "So, how are you today?". She awkwardly asked, holding her arm with her hand, and wrapping her tail around herself.

(Darkos' P.O.V.)

I glanced ahead after I heard her question. Selenia and Beta are still squabbling. "I am well, and in case if you're wondering, I am observing our surroundings. I am using a skill to help with that.". I answered gently yet quietly.


	13. Chapter 13

"Oh? You're good at telling how people are feeling? That's cool.". Shard said, intrigued.

(Darkos' P.O.V.)

I chuckled, "I wish. My mother had that skill. My skill is different. Tell me, could you feel anything through your feet?".

"Sometimes, like when a giant bug is approaching.". Shard laughed.

(Darkos' P.O.V.)

I smiled, "Precisely. I use it often when I am concerned.". Then I blinked as I closed my eyes, focusing my hearing and feeling through my feet when I detected something. It felt big, but I couldn't make it out as it moved out of my detection here and there. It is like it's hopping.

I hissed to Shard, "I can't make it out. Your ears are better than mine. You think you can do that?".

Shard nodded. and her fox ears swiveled around as she tried to pinpoint the sound.

(Darkos' P.O.V.)

I nodded as I saw Shard becoming determined. Her ears was alert instantly. "Good, good.", I encouraged, "Now keep your ears up as you must focus on feeling through your feet as well. Do you have it?".

Shard felt the ground move, and shift beneath her, and her pupils thinned.

(Darkos' P.O.V.)

I then turned my head at a girlish scream from Beta as their squabble was interrupted by a hungry, no, ravenous bird, pecking the ground with thuds as Beta and Selenia narrowly escaped, with Thorn shouting, "Oh, hell, it's a flycatcher!".

Shard had no intention of the flycatcher hurt her friends. She breathed a sharp breath as she felt her body overwhelm with purpose and protectiveness as her body grew and molded into a red and black furred fox once more. Shard curled her lips back to reveal sharp glistening fangs, yapped at the flycatcher and lunged towards the bird with a warning bite.

I instinctively drew for my sword, but widened my eyes in frustration as I remembered that I didn't have it. Shard's growl caught my attention, and somehow she looks bigger, or is it her ears and tail getting bigger?

Shard had no intention of the flycatcher hurt her friends. She breathed a sharp breath as she felt her body overwhelm with purpose and protectiveness as her body grew and molded into a red and black furred fox once more. Shard curled her lips back to reveal sharp glistening fangs, yapped at the flycatcher, and lunged towards the bird with a warning bite.

(Darkos' P.O.V.)

"Whoa, what has Shard changed into?!". I exclaimed in surprise.

Selenia spoke, "If I remember right, Arthur said it's a fox that Shard changed into.".

By the way the Flycatcher was moving, Shard realized that it was not going to give up on its prey easily. So she crouched low to the ground, feeling her muscles contract before she sprung upward and jumped onto the trunk of a nearby tree, and springing off of it to catch the Bird in midair. A loud crack was heard as Shard bit down on the loudly chirping bird, cutting off its cries as its spine and bones were crushed before Shard threw it to the side and growled at it before changing back into her regular form, her ice blue eyes worried.

"Is everyone okay?". She asked hurriedly.

(Darkos's P.O.V.)

I smiled, "Yeah, I am okay. That's the most remarkable thing I have seen you done, my Shard.". Beta groaned, "Really, that was terrifying! I thought I was to die!".

Thorn smirked at her boyfriend, "You goofball, I swear you scream like a girl.". Beta glared at her softly, "Oh, come on, I didn't scream like a girl.".

Selenia chuckled, "Did I hear a scream from this guy? Hmm?". She glanced over at the others and me, "Oh, yeah.". I replied as the others agreed, with Shard giggling softly which is very cute in my view.

"Heh, yeah...my brother taught me some things he learnt from Dad before they changed.". Shard explained. Her eyes seemed to gloss over with sadness and reminiscence for just a second before they returned to their usual bright ice blue color. "Now, shall we continue with our journey?". She asked.

(Darkos's P.O.V.)

I walked over to Shard, wrapping my arms around her softly, a bit concerned yet curious. "If you are not well right now, we can give you a break.".


	14. Chapter 14

Shard shook her head, her ice blue eyes confident as she tried to catch her breath. "No, we must continue on, we can't stop just because I'm feeling tired.". She explained before hugging back and then breaking the hug gently. Shard glanced to the undergrowth and motioned with her head, "Come on, we need to hurry, for what we know 'He' could be on the move right now.". Shard rejoined the others. "Ok, everyone's fine? Yes? Ok, come on, we need to keep moving.". she said, brushing some raven colored hair out of her face.

(Darkos' P.O.V.)

I grinned as my admiration for Shard grew a bit more, seeing that she isn't giving up at all. I nodded as her words hit on the nose, and I replied, "Yes, you're right.". I kept on walking with Shard at my side, Thorn talking with Selenia, Beta at the head, with hearing Selenia muttering to Thorn, "One more hour of walking, fine, but if she continues beyond two hours, it's madness.".

"Hey, I don't like traveling fast either, but we need to act quickly if we want to get there before M does.". Shard narrowed her eyes as she spat out the word 'M' like it was poison. She pushed through the grass and kept her eyes out for anything dangerous that might dare threaten the group, once she decided that it was safe, she stepped out onto a stone cold ground. Shard tilted her head, the ground was made out of grey stone as small stalks of green grass grew from between the stone slabs "Where are we?" Shard asked herself.

(Darkos' P.O.V.)

I blinked as I followed Shard, glancing at the walkway. I remember Archibald calling this a walkway, and I looked around, and saw the water tower in the far distance. I heard murmurs from the others behind me, and I called out, "Shard, I can see the water tower far off. We must be on the walkway. Humans like Archibald and Arthur use this as a short path to our lands from their home. We have to be careful to watch out for human feet if we are to use this.".

I heard Thorn reply to the royals, "He's right. And with this walkway, it's more exposed to the daylight and you know what that means.".

Shard stepped back warily. "We should keep to the grass as much as possible then.". She said, her ears flattening a bit in...fear? She narrowed her eyes as she continued to push through the stubborn grass stalks.

(Darkos' P.O.V.)

I held my tongue as I had seen how she had reacted, her ears flattening. I blinked as I sighed in thought, and I felt a nudge from Beta, and I looked over at him. "I think she's still a bit freaked out after the flycatcher thing. She trusts you, Darkos. Go ahead and talk to her. We'll be fine behind ya.".

I nodded, and smiled at Beta gratefully, and then walked quickly to catch her. I looked for her fox tail as I knew red stands out among the green, and I saw her instantly. "Shard, hold up!". She stopped, and turned around to look at me with a impatient look, and I looked at her sternly, "Shard, please slow down. You're freaking out, it's obvious! What happened back there at the walkway?". I walked closer and sighed as I softened down my features, "Please, I am worried about you, Shard.".

"I don't want to get everyone killed, ok?!". Shard whipped around and snapped, breathing heavily as her eyes widened when she realized that she had shouted. "Sorry, I didn't mean to shout.". She said regretfully and shook her head, "I feel responsible for this whole mess, if I hadn't have started this, then we wouldn't be here right now.".

(Darkos's P.O.V.)

I instinctively stepped back at the shout, and I widened my eyes as I heard her confession, and I sighed heavily, walked to her, and tilted her head up, her ice blue eyes locking upon mine. "Shard, if it was me, I couldn't run away. These guys behind us? They're my friends. And they chose to be your friends as well. I don't know their reasons, but I am glad to know that you're not alone, not anymore. But, Shard, would you run away if you have a choice?". I confessed softly as I caressed her cheek, her eyes widening, and tears came, and my thumb wept away a tear.

Shard didn't say a thing, she just looked towards the ground, and hugged Darkos suddenly and felt more tears pooling in her eyes. He was right, she wasn't alone anymore, she had friends who cared about her now...maybe this was a good thing to have happened after all. Shard pulled away after a while, and wiped her tears. "You're right, I shouldn't be worrying over every little thing.". She took a deep breath and shook her head. "Come on, let's get back to the others.". She said.

(Darkos' P.O.V.)

I blinked, standing in shock after Shard suddenly hugged me, and I blushed, gulping as I realized I have now made Shard a bit more forward and more confident. I shook my head at Shard's last comment, and I smiled, "Alright, and please tell us when you have enough of traveling for today. I mean, we really are having a quite exciting day.".

I then followed her, and I averted my eyes quickly when I stared a bit too long at her backside. _'Be yourself, Darkos. Make your mother proud by treating your girlfriend right.'_ Mother's voice echoed inside my mind, and I nodded to myself.

Shard felt the sluggish feeling of sadness slowly melt away from inside her chest as she slowly started to brighten up once more. Soon enough, they had reached the group once more."Sorry for running off like that...I..don't know what came over me.". She explained, albeit a bit shakily as she was still recovering from her little outburst.

(Darkos's P.O.V.)

I stood nearby as Thorn came to Shard, "Hey.. it isn't your fault. Anybody can break down with all this pressure. Heck, it happens now and then. Being a warrior, prince, or princess takes a whole lot of pressure, but the trick..anyone takes it by day.". She spoke as she grasped Shard's shoulder. Beta came up, "Thorn's right. I am younger, and won't take the throne like my sister, but it's still a lot of pressure as I have to show my people that I am reliable and loyal.".

Selenia nodded, "My idiot brother is right.". Beta scoffed, "Oi!". I chuckled, knowing my friends were right. When I used to be 'his' son, I wanted to earn his respect and understanding, but when time went on, I realized that I gave out too much hope for that, and 'he' hurt my friends which is my new family!


	15. Chapter 15

Shard felt herself come around, and found herself agreeing with all of the people whom she had decided to call her friends. "Yes, Thank you for verifying.". She said with a small laugh at the sibling rivalry as her tail flicked a small bit, and she looked up at the sky. "Light's going out, we should stop for the night.". Shard bounced back to her normal self.

(Darkos' P.O.V.)

I smiled widely as I heard Shard's little laugh. I loved it when she laughed, big or little, there's something about her when she does it. I came to her, grasping her shoulder, causing her to look at me, "Good idea, Shard.". She nodded with a smile, and Thorn nudged her softly, "Shard, could you hang out with us? Do you mind, Darkos?".

I shook my head, "No, I don't mind. I will just find some food with Beta. You be careful, girls, and yes, even you, Princess.". I smiled, with Selenia playfully glaring at me, "We can take care of ourselves. You go off with Beta.". I nodded, with Beta leading the way, "Come on, Darkos, I know where the best dragonfly eggs are!". I distantly heard a giggle from one of the girls, not knowing who indicated it, and shook my head in amusement. I followed Beta quickly as the light's slowly going out with the sun setting.

(Thorn's P.O.V.)

"Alright, now we got a idea for your date tonight! How do you feel about wearing green?". I asked in wonder as I huddled with Shard and Selenia.

Shard jumped a bit, but felt her feelings subside. "Green? Oh, yes, I really like that color.". She answered truthfully. She lifted an eyebrow, "Wait, what are you scheming?". She asked playfully with a raised eyebrow and a small smile spread across her face as the soft wind blew the grass and flowers around them, the only sound being the crickets, and multiple insects chirping in the background, other than a few far away cars driving by.

(Selenia's P.O.V.)

"Well, I wanted to make it up to you after Thorn told me about your date night which I ruined, so we're giving you another chance at a 2nd date night with Darkos! Come on, we gotta make a great dress for you as honestly, you can't repeat wearing that gorgeous purple dress. A green gown will be perfect for you!". I grabbed Shard's hand, tugged her lightly and quickly as we went to a densely covered spot which has yellow flowers with wide green leaves by the pathway.

Arthur called them daisies, and it really fit the flowers for sure, but now, the wide green leaves is what we need for Shard's gown. Darkos is going to be really surprised! I looked up to a Daisy, nodding as I saw a good wide green leaf up high. "Thorn, you think you can boost me up?". I heard Thorn's reply, "Yeah. I can.".

Shard's heart dropped, she didn't like how she was just sitting on the sidelines, she felt a bit useless. "Hey, you guys need any help?". She asks, tilting her head a bit as she stood up from a small pebble, ready to help if needed.

(Thorn's P.O.V.)

I looked over as I held Selenia's feet upon my shoulders, and grunted as I slightly moved, "Thorn, stop moving!". Selenia shouted, and I called back, "Can you reach anything, Selenia? Shard wants to help!". I heard a sigh, "Barely could reach the lowest one. I cannot tear it away. Yeah, send her up.".

I grinned, "Shard, you're up. Just be careful.". Shard smiled widely, nodded, and climbed my back, gingerly heading to climb Selenia, and I yelped as Selenia slightly slipped, causing me to shake around. "Be quick about it, Shard!". I called out. The weight of both girls are getting heavy.

Shard wobbled just a small bit as she kept her tail around her waist so it wouldn't hit anybody in the face, she grabbed the daisy and sighed in relief as she almost toppled over. "Got it!" She said...but was now confused as to what the hell she needs to be doing. "Um...do I pull it off, cut it? Anything?". She asked in confusion to the two girls beneath her.

(Selenia's P.O.V.)

"Just tear the green leaf, the biggest one off, then come down!". I clamored out loudly as I hated to admit that I needed help sometimes. I heard Thorn's call, "Please, hurry up! I can't hold on much longer!".

Shard focused quickly, but carefully tore the biggest green leaf off, and carefully climbed down as to not make anyone fall over, uncoiling her tail from her waist as she landed. "Ok, now what do we do?". She asked as the stabbing terror of almost falling several times faded away slowly.

(Thorn's P.O.V.)

I grinned at the leaf Shard was holding, and I hummed softly as I looked over it, figuring ideas as I used to be a cloth-maker long ago. "Selenia, could you use your knife? Shard, please lay the leaf over yourself, then remove your purple dress. Luckily, I got my pocketknife from Beta. Where is that thread and needle? Aha, there you are, you little beauty!". I hummed as I found a dark green thread, and it will blend within the glorious green dress once I get it fitted up!

Shard felt a small fluffy feeling rise in her chest. "Thank you for doing this for me, it really means a lot.". she said, Shard then felt herself compelled to look upward, and felt a smile spread across her face from the sight of the few stars in the purplish blue evening sky. _'It's funny, I've never paid the beauty around me much heed, I only focused on the ugly and bitter things in life up until now''._ Shard thought.

(Selenia's P.O.V.)

I grinned, "Anytime, Shard. Now get the leaf over you, or we are not going to finish in time for your date, we barely have 30 minutes before Darkos and Beta returns!". I then drew out my knife, humming as I cut the edges of the leaf as the leaf hugged around Shard, and I stood over Shard, holding up a piece of leaf up into a bag, then cut it out into a hole so Shard can breathe through as it's the neck opening. I leaned back slightly to let Thorn come up to do her thing.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello, viewers. I don't know if you all noticed, but my old writer friend, Lillilou12 has taken herself off .. I don't know what's happening out there in the real world.. I suppose I have to continue this on my own. Sorry about you all waiting for this-I so apologize! Thank you and please read on. -Traveler.**

Shard quietly waited, and did what she was told as she trusted these girls enough to be confident that they WON'T accidentally cut her head off with the scissors.

(Thorn's P.O.V.)

I hummed softly as I stitched up the edges in her sides, careful not to poke her with the sharp needle, and I asked, "Selenia, do you think she should have the sleeves, or should we have them out?".

I heard Selenia reply, "Honestly, it's gonna be a cool night. Shard, do you want short or long sleeves? If not, we can get them out, leaving your shoulders bare.".

"I'll feel more comfortable with long sleeves, thank you, it makes me feel less exposed.". Shard replied, keeping her ears and tail still so she wouldn't cause trouble.

(Selenia's P.O.V.)

I nodded, "Of course.". I withdraw my knife into my belt, no use further for tonight's fitting, and hummed in thought as I twinned the layers of the lower part, covering them up one by one until I stopped, stepping back, and I pursued my lips, "I got layers upon the gown part, but I don't know. Thorn, what do you think?".

Thorn sighed, "That's too many layers at once. Honestly, a gown calls for one or two layers! Shard?".

Shard felt her mind scramble for an answer. "Um...I guess I'll go with Thorn's comment on this.". She said, unsure of what to say, but still trying to be of help.

(Thorn's P.O.V.)

I laughed, "Told ya, princess!". I heard Selenia scoff, "You're worse than Beta, for goodness sake!". I smiled sheepishly at her, hearing Shard giggle. I then stitched up the sleeves up together as I side-glanced at Selenia who is now removing the layers, moving down to two layers. It's coming out perfectly!

(Shard's P.O.V.)

I stood patiently as they stitched the sleeves into the outer holes in my sides, and once Thorn did the last stitch, I moved my arms into the sleeves, blinking as they are still a bit loose, but I don't mind, through the edges are hanging over my hands. My purple dress is bundled up and tucked away within a hidden bag. "Er, the sleeves are hanging over my hands.".

Thorn hummed as she took the right sleeve in her hand, nodding to herself, "Draw your arm in, so I don't have to hurt you.". I drew my right arm in quickly, and Thorn went to work, lining up the extra sleeve, and cutting it up and out. She then nodded, "Okay, arm out.". I then moved my right arm up again into the sleeve, and I was pleased immediately, my hand free to move in all directions, the edge of the sleeve is crisp and even.

"Much better..". I murmured, and Thorn grinned, "Great! Let's do the left one now.". I nodded, doing the same motion for my left arm, with Thorn doing her thing again. Selenia moved back, glancing at me as Thorn finished up, and I got my left arm out. My tail is poking out in the back gratefully, twitching in nervous excitement.

"You look amazing, but something's missing.". Selenia spoke in thought. Thorn asked, "Could you give us a spin, please?". I slowly spun, careful not to trip or anything. Selenia gave a loud gasp which surprised me slightly, but I looked over to see Selenia running to a tall blade of dark green nearby, and I saw a gleam of her knife.

She removed quite a piece from the blade, cutting it well with her knife, and she sheathed it as she walked back to us. "This will complete the gown, a sash would be perfect.". Thorn nodded, "That is a good idea, Selenia. What do you say, Shard?".

I exhaled deeply, as tonight is the 2nd chance to have a date with Darkos, and I wanted to truly see his face when he sees me. I quite remembered how he reacted to the purple dress, and I wanted to see if he reacts the same or better once he sees me in this gown. "Yes, put it on, my friends.".

Both girls grinned, and grabbed each side, heading behind me, then coming forward as I felt the sash compress in the back of my waist, and the sash became loosely tied as I don't want to be breathless and the girls thought the same as well, obviously.

"Now she is absolutely perfect! How do you feel, Shard?". Selenia asked curiously. I replied shyly, "Nervous yet excited. I love the gown. You two are the best!". Thorn chuckled, "But, of course.". Then steps sounded out with the jabbering voice of Beta, and I gulped lightly, my ears twitching nervously, with my tail stiffly erect.

"Good luck, Shard. Have fun.". Thorn replied as she grabbed Selenia, heading to leave me in the clearing to approach Beta and..Darkos. "Hey, Darkos, Shard wants to talk with you. Go ahead. We're hungry ourselves. Beta, give me that dragonfly egg!". Selenia spoke in the silence, and I glanced over to the edge of the clearing, hearing Darkos's distinct footsteps..


	17. Chapter 17

(Darkos' P.O.V.)

I wondered what Shard wants to talk to me about..At least I got some larva eggs which is with Beta and the others.. Shard must be hungry after her talk with Thorn and Selenia.. I stepped into the meadow, my breath catching as my eyes instantly locked upon Shard..my Shard.

Some of the sunset's light was still lingering around, and I could never imagine..until now.. To see Shard in a incredible, beautiful gown, her ice blue eyes bright as the moon, her black hair fixed up so nicely...

I finally spoke, "Shard..you look so beautiful..". Shard lightly blushed, giggled softly, "Thank you, Darkos.". I smiled brightly as I came closer, taking in the shade of her gown. Green really suits her just like how purple suits her. Flickers, any color can be taken in consideration as she is a beauty.

"Is this a date?". I asked curiously. Shard nodded, "2nd date. I've forgiven Selenia for interrupting the first date, and she actually wanted to make it up just like Thorn did.".

I grinned, then groaned lightly, and exhaled softly, "You must be hungry.. I only got larva eggs..". Shard smiled softly, "Darkos, look behind you..". Slightly confused, I turned around to see a picnic blanket made from sunflower petals, set up with bowls of larva eggs, plates of acorn pancakes, and cups of strawberry syrup for the pancakes, and potato salads.. Thorn must have asked the waiter back in Prientopolis to save the food in containers, and here it is!

I chuckled, "What do you know? Well, shall we, milady?". I bowed softly, wanting to show off my gentleman skills, and Shard giggled as she passed by me, "Looks like our friends has done this for us. Remind me to thank them later..". I came over to help her down as I sat down alongside, Shard smoothing down the layers of her gown..

I smiled, "Indeed..Finally, I can have my meal as we left early from the bistro, right, Shard?". Shard nodded, "Yes, and I can now try the acorn pancakes and potato salad as I never tried..in my past..". She suddenly frowned, seemingly lost in thought, and I scooted over to her side, biting my lip nervously, placing my hand upon her shoulder gently.

She flinched, blinking until she glanced upon me, "Shard, the past is the past..we're in the present, with the future awaiting us.. Yes, we are to find your brother and all, but now, could you please relax for tonight? Like you said, it's our 2nd date, and I'd hate it if we somehow ruin it, couldn't you?".

Shard sighed heavily, and smiled, "You're right, sweetie. Tonight, we are with each other, and I really want to do this so badly. Let's eat, shall we?". I grinned, grabbing a bowl of potato salad and giving it to Shard, "Of course, love. Here you go, my Shard.".

Shard chuckled as she took it, and we traded glances as we ate slowly, and I smiled softly as she got some strawberry syrup on her chin, and I moved forward, wiping her chin softly with a napkin leaf, and she locked her eyes upon mine, causing me to freeze, and she smiled, placing her hand upon mine. "Could you tell me more about your mother, Darkos? You have said that she raised you to be a good man despite _him_.".

I exhaled softly, smiling serenely, "Ohh, you would have loved her..Her name was Kalista. I actually wanted to have a daughter named after her for she had saved my life in ways despite being so ill and..raped.. She used to make those fabulous cookies which was made from honey and mint..I actually sneaked more than I was allowed to, and she was fooled by my puppy eyes, through I think she was immune to it after a while...

To many, she may be weird and different, but to me, she was my mother, my best friend, my saviour.. You know, if she was still alive, she'd take you in...". I finished softly. Shard looked quite curious yet amused..

"Honey-mint cookies, huh? I'd not mind trying them if she had taken me in.. and met you earlier.. I could've been saved from doing..terrible things..". I blinked, and caressed her cheek softly, "Hey..you are not a bad person..you were..forced into them, that's all..Trust me..I know..".

Shard sighed, "Yeah..". I smiled softly, "Shard, did you know that Mother actually taught me how to dance?". Shard giggled, "That explains how you were so good back at Max's bar. Wait, are you asking me again to dance with you?".

I sheepishly shrugged, "If you wanna..". Shard smiled, "I am full anyhow..I could use some exercise, and dancing..What do you have in mind?". I grinned widely, "As we are on our date, I was thinking we could do the waltz..". Shard blinked.."I never tried a full waltz before.. Could you..help me?".

I nodded as I gingerly got up, giving a hand out, "Of course, my Shard.". Shard's smile grew, and she took my hand, getting up, and we moved on from the picnic blanket, and I could barely hear music in the distance..A song somebody is singing..


	18. Chapter 18

(Shard's P.O.V.)

I smiled genuinely as my ears picked up Thorn's singing, and Darkos helped me place my hands upon proper positions, and I hid my giggle at his nervous face as he held my hand with his left hand, and his right hand upon my waist. Then we finally proceeded to do the waltz...

 _Tale as old as time_  
 _True as it can be_  
 _Barely even friends_  
 _Then somebody bends_  
 _Unexpectedly_

 _Just a little change_  
 _Small to say the least_  
 _Both a little scared_  
 _Neither one prepared_

 _Beauty and the beast_

 _Ever just the same_  
 _Ever a surprise_  
 _Ever as before and ever just as sure as the sun will rise_

 _Ever just the same_  
 _Ever a surprise_  
 _Ever as before_  
 _Ever just as sure_  
 _As the sun will rise_

 _Tale as old as time_  
 _Tune as old as song_  
 _Bittersweet and strange_  
 _Finding you can change_  
 _Learning you…_

I leaned my head upon his shoulder as we finished the waltz, smiling in content bliss, and I felt Darkos kiss me on the forehead, "You are a incredible dancer, my Shard.". I looked up to stare at him, his dark brown eyes content and a emotion I am starting to recognize since our first kiss.. "You are good too, Darkos. I must thank Kalista for teaching you.".

Darkos' smile grew a bit more at the mention of his mother, and I wished that Azure was like Kalista, but I knew better.. "Shard, are you alright?". I blinked, Darkos glancing at me with concern, and I smiled at him, "Just thinking.".

Darkos doesn't look that much convinced, but he gratefully let it go, and smiled as he looked up above.. "Look, Shard, the stars are coming out..". I followed his glance, and I chuckled as I could see quite a lot of stars.. Darkos gently grabbed my hand, causing me to look at him, "Have you ever done the star game?". I tilted my head, "Star game?".

Darkos chuckled, "Why, the game is simple. You just point out the shapes in the stars, disagree or agree upon the shape, and talk about nothing or anything.". I hummed, "Sounds easy enough.". Darkos nodded, and softly guided me back to the picnic blanket which is now empty of plates and etc.. Thorn and the others must have cleared it out for us to rest and relax..

I sat down gingerly, smoothing down my layers again as I leaned back to rest upon my back, and Darkos joined me, resting upon his back. I smiled at him, then turned my gaze upon the stars. I searched carefully for shapes, and I pointed out quickly, "See right there, the baby deer? The spindly legs and ears?".

Darkos laughed, "Yeah..Through I could say that it's a horse!". I giggled, "No way, see that tail, it's small! Fawns has small tails.". Darkos sighed, "Fair enough.. Hey, over there, it's a dragon, see the head and the tail?".

I looked over to where he was pointing to, and grinned softly, "You're right, it's a dragon.. Hey, down below that dragon, see the nose and legs? That's a mouse!". Darkos huffed, "If you look sideways, it's a bunny!". I blinked, tilted sideways, and giggled, "Okay, you're right! Oh, this is fun! How come you know this game?".

Darkos sighed, "Mother actually taught me the game. We used to do this all the time..You know, legend says that loved ones of families and friends are up there, watching over us.. I know Mother is watching over us..".

I sighed.."If that was true, I wouldn't have to worry if my father was up there..". "..Your father?". asked Darkos, and I looked over to face him, his eyes surprised and curious with a hint of concern. I blinked, then moved to sit up slightly.

"I didn't have the best mother like you did..She actually hated me..On the other side, my father loved me, and my dear adopted brother.. Azure was the only one who loved Red Ice.. Azure, my ex-mother..She actually did bad things, far worse than I did upon her...orders.. My father, his name was Ember.. He was..killed..

I was devastated, then I was enraged when I found out that Azure killed him.. I killed her...but she possessed Red Ice..Red Ice wasn't the bad person you know now, but he was a mischievous, sly boy by the name of Damien.. He provoked his former name, became Red Ice..Nearly killed me and Shade..my other brother..

We got separated, and the Evil 'M' found me...He never knew my origins, yet I heard the stories of how the good 'M' stayed away from Azure before he went on his journey and came back as the Evil 'M'.. And now..Red Ice, and 'M' is out there, causing fear and chaos, with Shade somewhere else..". I trailed off as I bowed my head softly.

I felt a hand grab mine, and I slightly glanced to see Darkos sitting up next to me. He looked quite shocked yet thoughtful. "Shard, I do believe that we can stop them, and your father will be so proud of you.. I bet he has a friendship with my mother up there.. I don't care if you are the daughter of Azure.. You are so different from her, like how I was different from..'him'. You just have to hope and fight on every day..".

I exhaled, taking in all his speech, and sniffled softly as I leaned my head into his shoulder, nuzzling his cheek with one of my ears, wanting some comfort.. His hand let go of my hand, then moved around my side, holding me close, hesitating slightly as he didn't want to scare me..I smiled as I scooted so closely into his side, his warmth oddly right and comfortable..


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello, viewers! Now in this AU, Shard's family is similar yet very different from the ones you knew from Thornstripe's story.. More shall be revealed in time. Just remember that Shard isn't healed in her injured eye yet.. so there's no cure until later on.. Morax won't be mentioned ever again as he is practically thrown to the side. 'M' is still the evil, sarcastic, terrible ruler you know from the movies.. And ohh, I must warn you.. this chapter is sappy yet adorable with bits of embarrassment and angsty.. =) Ta-ta! -Traveler.**

(Darkos' P.O.V.)

I smiled softly as I felt Shard's tail tickling my arm as it twitched back and forth, feeling so complete with Shard against my side. I couldn't believe that Azure was her mother..True, I don't care..but Azure was the most feared and insane criminal..I actually saw 'him' shiver out of fear when he heard or spoke about Azure. She was never caught so no one actually knew what she had looked like..

And now when Shard said that Azure possessed one of her brothers..I know she couldn't lie about that as Red Ice killed the king.. I soon heard Shard purring softly, and I didn't realize that I was unconsciously petting her tail. I smirked as I saw Shard closing her eyes in bliss, and I leaned down to kiss her when I stopped, not wanting to cross the line..Better to ask for permission than receive a surprised claw attack..

"My Shard..Can I kiss you again?". I asked gently, seeing her eyes open, and she smiled, leaned her forehead into mine.. "You can kiss me anytime now..I am not scared anymore..I trust you, Darkos.". I smiled so widely, my heart bursting out in happiness, and I then moved my left hand into the small of her back, with my right hand upon her chin/neck, and I met her lips passionately and serenely, barely feeling her arms softly wrap around my neck..

It felt like hours yet it was barely a minute before we had to let go for fresh air.. I sighed contentedly, "You are getting better at kissing..". I heard her giggle, making me smile. "'M' was wrong..You weren't a failure..You are more of a gentleman than I ever thought as..there had been rumors..".

I blinked, then I groaned softly, "Don't tell me, is the rumors talking about me as a womanizer?". Shard frowned.."Yes..". I narrowed my eyes, "The minions had gone too far this time. Honestly, you're the one and only woman I'd be with..I'd never cheat on you.. Besides, Mother taught me far too well..She wanted me to define who I was going to be.. I won't ever disappoint her! 'M', I have disappointed him, and that doesn't matter anymore..".

I bowed my head lowly, and I blinked in surprise as a hand tilted me up to face my Shard.. She looked quite determined with a bit of concern and curiosity. "Darkos, you are a good man inside and outside.. You have done so much.. I mean, befriending me, showing me a wonderful place, being a gentleman on dates, and wonderful with me and our friends..". She then blinked, bit her lip nervously.

"There were another rumor..it told that you were taken advantage by a woman, and..". I exhaled, my eyes burning in anger and frustration.. "I told them that it was only a drink and a bit of chat! I only helped her into a carriage, that's all!". Shard sighed heavily, "I was so stupid to believe those idiots..". I softly hugged her, "Hey..anyone can misunderstand things, that's all..".

Shard nodded lightly, then glanced at me.."So, you..never did the act at all?". I shook my head, "No. Umm, now since you got me confessing..I won't force you, love.. I am just curious.. that's all..". Shard sighed deeply, "You are the first boyfriend I ever have.. for real.. Yes, I embarrassingly got the Talk from Father..". Her face flushed red like she was blushing fully.. I sympathized with her as Mother did the same with me..

I chuckled lowly, "Yeah..I got the Talk from Mother.. She was thoughtful about it, through..". Shard nodded, and gingerly got up, giving me a hand which I gladly received and got up quickly.. I grinned softly as I slightly bowed, "Shall we go for a stroll, my Shard?".

She smiled brightly, "Sounds good, sweetie.". I took her arm into the crook of my arm, and we strolled upon the recent path we had used earlier with the others, figuring to come back to the clearing within a half hour or so.. We spoke about nonsensical things, laughing at Shard's wonderful humor, grinning at my lame attempts at jokes, trading kisses and cuddles..


	20. Chapter 20

(Shard's P.O.V.)

We made our way back to the clearing where a curious scene is happening; a closed-eyed Selenia calling out "Marco!", with Thorn and Beta calling out, "Polo!", and Selenia clumsily chasing a snickering Beta or a giggling Thorn..

I tilted my head in bizarre confusion.."What are you doing?". Thorn grinned as she saw us, obviously hearing my question. "Hiya, Shard, Darkos! We're doing Marco Polo, wanna play?".

I blinked, "Marco Polo, what's that?". Darkos chuckled, "It's really simple, love..One is chosen as the chaser, has to close her/his eyes entirely while calling out Marco, with the others calling out Polo for the chaser to pinpoint one of them. It's kinda..like echolocation.".

I widened my eyes in understanding, "Ohh, that explains it! Sure, I wanna try! Darkos?". I turned my glance upon Darkos, who nodded with a smirk, "I am so in! You're it!". He tagged me on the shoulder, laughing with the others who is grinning, and I giggled..

I closed my eyes, pricked my ears all the way up, twitched my tail back and forth as I called out, "Marco!". My friends, my boyfriend echoed back, calling out, "Polo!". I had never quite played a game like this, but it was so much fun..I wished my little brother was here to enjoy this too.. even Damien..

I giggled as Darkos caught me, being the chaser this time, and I smiled as I kissed his cheek, startling him out of wits. I laughed softly at his surprised look, "You should see your face! Priceless!". Darkos chuckled softly, "I never heard you laugh before..".

I shyly brushed my bangs away, smiling brightly, "It has been a while since I laughed..Thank you, Darkos.". Then I stretched out as I yawned lightly.. Thorn called out, "Night's passing on, guys! Let's get some sleep when time's good..".

I nodded gratefully to Thorn, and I smiled as Selenia responded, "Night, guys!". She then walked off to a flower, zipped it up with her in it, and Beta gently nudged Darkos, "It's your turn to find breakfast tomorrow morning, deal?". Darkos laughed, "Deal.". Beta then nodded, smiled softly as he kissed Thorn's cheek, "Come on, Thorn, let's leave those lovebirds.".

I chuckled as Thorn and Beta went to their chosen flower, sprung it up, and Darkos grabbed my hand softly.."Why don't you go change into your clothes? I will keep the rope out for you, okay?". I nodded, and kissed him on the nose as I slightly stood up on my toes, then let go of his hand, heading to the tiny pebble which is hiding the bag of my clothes and my old purple dress..

I changed quite quickly as I hid in the blades, and I smiled softly as I was relieved to be back in my old comfortable clothes..Oh, the purple dress and the green gown were great to wear, but it wasn't casual clothes. I walked out, my eyes checking upon the resident flowers. Selenia is sleeping in a red petunia flower while Thorn and Beta is sleeping in a blue bellflower.

I saw Darkos' silhoutee through the petals of a purple rose, and I smiled as I saw the rope out, and I climbed up, and I was concerned when I heard Darkos cursing himself, and I quickly got in, gasping as I took in the scene..

Half naked..I gulped as Darkos turned to face me in the midst of removing his boots..His helmet was off, showing off his ruffled, fluffy brown hair, his tan pale skin warm-looking and muscled.. Thoughts ran through my mind as a tingle of warmth sparked in my chest as I couldn't stop staring at his glorious naked chest.. which is bearing a large scar from the edge of his right side of the waist all up across to slightly higher above his nipple.

I exhaled as I realized that Darkos received it from something big.. Darkos looked quite scared and embarrassed.. I took a deep breath as I walked forward, leaning down on my knees, touching the scar lightly. Darkos gave no sound yet his skin quivered under my touch, proving that he is trying not to scare me.. even when I told him that I trusted him..

I took in the scar, its dark red flesh all gnarly yet so intriguing.."How..did it happen?". I softly asked. Darkos sighed deeply, his chest moving underneath my hand, and I noticed the scar moved within the motion..

"I was merely a teenager..I was living with 'M' for awhile after Mother passed away.. There was this competition to hunt the biggest beasts around Necropolis, and 'M' wanted to eat the best of the best..Of course, I wanted him to acknowledge me..as his son, his heir, not just one of his soldiers.. I went out beyond the water tower.. to the west..

Oh, there were great bug monsters, spiders..even huge furry mice.. It was dark..I wanted to patrol the meadow I was in before I was heading to bed.. Of course, I was taken off guard when a paw swiped me out of nowhere.. I fought him with my sword.. He left with a shaved whisker and bleeding nose, but not before he clawed me.. I quickly bandaged myself, but it took me days to head back home with a dead baby spider, and by that time, it was too late to do the scar-healing cream.. 'M' called me a fool.. Said that this scar is a reminder of my failure..". He slowly yet clearly spoke, now finished with a soft faraway look in his eyes..

"Darkos, I said it before, and I will say it now! You are not a failure! You are my boyfriend, a great friend to our companions, and a loyal man. You have fought a monster and came out alive, and this scar is proof that you can fight and able to do anything possible!". I took his chin, turned him to face me as I spoke passionately. Darkos widened his eyes, blinked in awe and surprise, and smiled weakly, "You're right, love..".

I slowly let go of his chin, realizing that I was literally upon him.. I exhaled slowly as my hand fell upon the scar again..I fingered it slowly, feeling the ridges of the scar, now hearing Darkos muffling his grunts.. I smiled, glancing up at Darkos. "Don't tell me that you are ticklish, are you?".

Darkos' eyes were so intense upon me with a nearly broken voice, "If you..are keeping this going..I wouldn't stop..myself..". I blinked at what he was hinting to.. The voice of my Father spoke in my mind from a memory.. I nodded.."Let me cheer you up, sweetie..". Then I leaned forward to kiss his scar, hearing him groan softly.


	21. Chapter 21

(Darkos' P.O.V.)

I couldn't stop groaning at the sensation of Shard's sweet lips touching my scar. I never imagined having a girlfriend like Shard and accepting all my flaws including my scar.. I knew I had to let her to be slowly more confident, and if this works..she would be the sensational, incredible woman I know she's destined to be..

Suddenly I gasped when I felt a new sensation, and I glanced down, widening my eyes to see Shard's tongue licking my scar, and I blushed hard as I realized that my private area was getting prepared.. I exhaled deeply as Shard leaned closer into my body, and I gulped nervously, scared to see her reaction if she notices..

I keep enjoying Shard's tongue sensation, how it sends pleasure to me when suddenly I groaned, feeling something upon my privates, and I chanced a look, and I saw Shard looking down at my privates with a hovering hand in surprise..I realized that she unconsciously moved her hands downward as she was pleasuring me, and must have grazed my privates, causing me to groan..

She looked up at me, her lips becoming swollen yet lushfully full, and she then smirked, and I moaned lightly as her hand enveloped my privates through the fabric, and she leaned forward again, gasping in surprise when I felt my nipples being sucked or caressed..realizing her mouth is upon a nipple while her other hand was playing with the other nipple..

My privates kept getting harder, becoming so firm that the heat from my inner core is becoming so much, as I kept moaning at the sensations Shard was doing, driving me crazy..My brain is getting fuzzy, my desire growing strong, wishing to do the same to Shard, but I still have some self-control. I felt Shard let go of my nipple yet still suckling on the other.

I gasped in shock as I suddenly felt her free hand join her other hand upon my privates, and I growled as her hands stroked it back and forth..I could feel it throbbing underneath the skin, the heat driving me crazy.. I gritted out, "Shard..please..".

I heard the grin in her voice, "Please..what?" as she let go of her suckling sensation which I instantly missed.. I whimpered, "Go faster.". I heard a chuckle, "Darkos..kiss me.". I opened my eyes to glance down at Shard, and I pinpointed my eyes upon her even more swollen lips yet so desirable.. I immediately leaned down, kissing her softly, then harder as I darted my tongue out in a motion to let apart her lips..

I moaned as the sensations of my privates being stroked/pumped faster and my tongue filling in Shard's moist mouth hit me far worse than I had never thought before.. I groaned as she fought me for dominance while my inner core was literally edging the line to oblivion. I shivered in delight as I heard her moans when I fought back, sucking upon her bottom lip, unknowingly holding her in my arms so closely..

Then I couldn't stop giving it all out as Shard's hands intentionally squeezed my privates while pumping it back and forth.. I gave out a heaving sigh as I exhaled, breathing for fresh air, feeling lightheaded for a moment..

I panted lightly as I faced Shard.. "You..are a wonderful..trickster..My Shard..". Shard smiled softly, "And you are a great kisser, Darkos.". She then yawned lightly, blinking and shaking her head, and she spun around to lay down, murmuring, "Thank you for a amazing night, sweetie..Sweet dreams..".

I soon heard her natural breathing slow down as she went to sleep, drawing her legs up as if she is in a fetus position, and I smiled softly as I saw her tail cover her halfway.. I murmured under my breath, "A amazing night, indeed..". I quickly grabbed some petal shavings, cleaned myself up, and threw out the garbage from the flower into the tall grass..

I decided to leave my shirt off as Shard obviously got used to seeing my chest, thanks to tonight.. Then I laid down into my chosen spot, facing Shard as I fell in love even more as I glanced upon her softly..She looks like a angel, a foxy angel.. I then fell asleep, welcoming soon-to-come dreams..happy dreams.. barely feeling a hand grasp softly into my wayward hand..


	22. Chapter 22

(Shard's P.O.V.) -Next morning-

I slowly woke to a singing bird in the distance, signifying the start of the new day.. I smiled as I realized that I was cuddling Darkos sideways, resting halfway upon his chest, and I could hear his heartbeat, so steady and comforting like a lullaby. I remembered last night fondly, and I was happy that I was finally able to do a part of the act ever since I remembered Daddy's advice..

 _Learn to be confident with the one you love.._ I sighed softly as my tail twitched back and forth, then brushed along Darkos' feet which he drew up slightly in defense. I smirked as I slightly removed myself from Darkos' side, tickled Darkos' feet which Darkos groaned, "Five more minutes, mom.".

I giggled, "Darkos, it's Shard, not your mother!". Darkos moved like he was now fully waking up, stretched out, and glanced at me with half-closed eyes.. "I'd not mind waking up to the beautiful sight of you, love.". I twirled my hair in my fingers shyly as I blushed at the comment.

I smiled brightly, and chuckled, "Ain't you heading to grab breakfast, Darkos?". Darkos blinked, and grinned, "If I could steal a kiss from you first, I will grab breakfast then.". I giggled, "Then what are you waiting for, sweetie?". Before I could react, Darkos suddenly got up, dipped me downwards, and smirking slightly as he then kissed me deeply, loving the passion of the kiss.

He let go of me with a blissful look, "I am so amazed at how confident you are becoming. Your father would be proud of you as I am.". I exhaled in surprise at his words, and I fully smiled as I got up, "I hope so.. Now you gotta go ahead. You heard Beta last night. And oh, I am hungry for some nectar wraps.".

Darkos blinked, "Gosh, it had been long since I had those nectar wraps..Mother made them very great, through they're not as great as the honey-mint cookies, of course, my opinion still, but you like them. So, I will try my best at making the wraps, my Shard, for I'd do anything for you.". I nodded in understanding, and walked past him, my tail brushing under his chin, and called out, "I'll be at the dewdrops, gathering water.".

I then climbed down the rope, landing, and heading to the blades of grass which is bending down with quite a lot of dewdrops, smiling when I saw Thorn holding bowls under a dewdrop, calling out, "Thorn, you thirsty?".

Thorn turned around to look at me, nodded, "Yeah. Beta is talking with Selenia over there..". I gave a hum of acknowledgement, and Thorn gave me a bowl, "Here, you're probably thirsty too. Darkos grabbing breakfast?".

I chuckled, "Yeah, he is, and thanks.". I then stood under my own dewdrop, poking it to give out a steady stream of water into the bowl. A hour later, after a squabble of Beta and Selenia, plenty of water, and laughter from the conversation of myself and Thorn, Darkos returned with a whole smorgasbord of food including the much loved nectar wraps.

I sighed in contented pleasure, "You have done the nectar wraps justice! They were delicious, Darkos. Thank you.". Darkos grinned as he finished up a larva egg, "Anytime, my Shard. Are we all almost ready to go? Prientopolis is waiting for us!".

Thorn got up after eating one of the last nectar wraps. I never imagined that she never had nectar wraps all her life until now. It's such a popular staple in people's meals. Heck, Selenia and Beta had it themselves a few times. She then spoke, "I hope you're right, Shard, about Red Ice.".

I sighed, "Which is why we gotta go.". Selenia piped up after having a drink of water, "We know the way anyhow, we'd be there by afternoon.". Beta agreed, "Too right there, sis.". We all left the clearing after stashing the containers into the bag of my dress and gown.

-Hours later-

I took a deep breath as I stood with my friends, staring upon Apokopolis from a high boulder, and I felt Darkos' hand brush among my hand, and I smiled weakly as I took it, grateful that Darkos knows how difficult this is for me..

"Are you sure you're ready for this, love? It's..your brother and mother all in one..". asked Darkos quietly. I gave a solemn sigh as the others thankfully didn't interrupt us for they soon knew the truth after we left this morning.

"No matter what happens, you will be there, right?". I softly asked of him and the others. Darkos smiled gently, and kissed me on the cheek. "Shard, if I was somehow indisposed, believe me, it won't be of my own choosing. I cannot promise, but I can be there for you.". Thorn nodded, agreeing with Darkos, "Friends stick together, yeah?".

Beta piped up, "I am so ready to kick some ass! Give the go and we will be behind ya.". Selenia grinned with a determined look, "Beta's right. The Seides are bound to be somewhere in the city.. 'M' won't be far behind either!".

I chuckled warmly, happy to know that my friends got my back, supporting me all this time. I nodded, and turned my glance upon Apokopolis, replied, "What are we waiting for? The city's expecting us, nonetheless if they're ready or not.". Laughs and whoops called out behind me, and Darkos gripped my shoulder firmly, "I know the best spot to come in unexpectedly in this city.".

I gave a firm nod, "What do you have in mind?". Darkos grinned, and I knew immediately that today is going to be a interesting one.


	23. Chapter 23

(Darkos' P.O.V.) -A hour later-

I swung my sword at a pair of Seides, narrowing my eyes in determination yet slight respect. The Seides somehow got more stronger with the help of Azure/Red Ice..Turns out Azure/Red Ice had killed 'M', he may have been my father one time, but I don't care anymore as Shard was right.. Azure is a true killer, even if Red Ice was forced to be one through manipulation and possession.

We had sneaked through the best-kept secret tunnel out from the water tower, yet they had expected us, attacking us the moment we came out. The others reacted very fast, giving out swords and remarkable moves of motion and defense.

I yelled as I slashed out at the knee of a Seide and face-punched another, barely noticing that we were moving through the east side of the city, close to the river which was more of a water tower leak that Arthur noticed, promising that he would tell Archibald about it. I heard Shard growl and a yelp of pain, and I risked a glance at Shard as she shook off some blood off her clawed hand, a Seide laying on his back, clutching into his face with groans of pain.

I gave a chuckle, happy to know that Shard can always hold her own. I heard Thorn call out, "Darkos, right behind ya!". I turned around, slashing upon a Seide upon his sword arm, hearing a yell of pain, and I scoffed at how the Seides are still pathetic at masking their cries of pain if they are suddenly injured. I looked up to see Beta dodging a Seide's sword as he used his handy knife.

He whooped as he flickered up into the Seide's body, back-kicked the face and landing perfectly as the Seide was forced into the ground. I called out, "Nice one, Beta!". Beta turned to grin at me, and blinked in surprise, "Shard, watch out!". I whipped around to see Shard being tackled by a young man.. I heard her call out, "Red Ice!".

I gasped in shock as Shard ripped Red Ice off her, causing him to stumble back.. Shard had described of her relatives this morning..Red Ice or formerly Damien, he's a dark brown long-haired boy with dark eyes, has light brown/black striped wolf ears and tail.. And then there's Shard's ex-mother, Azure who is surprisingly said to be a look-alike to Shard, except for having red blood eyes, blue-tinted black hair, and Maltese tiger bluish-grey ears and tail.

As Azure has been possessing Red Ice, the person fighting my Shard looks so different, having two bi-colored eyes; the right one is blood red while the left one is darkish-brown, wolf ears in bluish-grey colour, with the tiger tail light brown with black stripes, having a ragged tan shirt, with maroon trousers, and a spiked purple/black collar.

"Well, well, looky here, if it isn't my freak of a unwanted daughter..How are you, Shard?". A poisonous, low voice spoke.

"Azure, get out of Damien's body! He didn't have to do all this, you did.". Shard snapped angrily. Azure's voice cackled, "Pity, I thought you hated Damien all this time, after all, I spent time with him while you played around with my fool of a husband..". Shard snarled, "Damien is my brother, no matter if he's Red Ice now! I wanted him back to be the awesome, mischievous, sly boy I knew, not the manipulated, forced killer!".

Azure yelled in pain as grunts shook her, and suddenly, a wary, hopeful voice spoke out, "I thought you liked Shade better..". Shard shook her head, "Damien, you know how I am with people around, but you and Shade, and Daddy were the bright spots of my life, despite Azure's abuse at me..".

"I will always love my brothers no matter what, and that includes you, Damien!". Shard then replied strongly. Damien's voice sounded surprised, "Shard..you are really my sister..". Then he yelled in pain, the body shaking again, and Azure's voice spat out, "All of this are making me so sick! Die, freak!".

Shade was striked across the face so quickly, and I yelled, "Shard!", running to her, seeing bleeding marks, and her old scars were reopened.. I held her quickly, her body shaking in shivers, hearing muffled cries. I glared at Azure, the blood red eyes flashing bright, "You leave Shard alone, bitch!".

"Oh, my, if it wasn't the bastard son of Maltazard..You have grown..". Azure smirked casually yet her eyes gleamed of hatred. I snarled, "I am not his son, not anymore! I am not afraid of you!". Azure drew back her mouth, fangs gleaming, "This is going to be good for me, bad for you! Take this if you can!". She pounced into me, and it was so fast, biting and clawing as I hit and punched back as I could, barely hearing Shard's screams for me..

Dust, dirt filled my mouth, blinded my sight as we tumbled around when suddenly Azure clawed me in the stomach, forcing me to jump backwards, grunting slightly as it pained me like hell! Then a roar-growl sounded out, and I looked up to see Azure's jaws..I then knew no more as I saw black.


	24. Chapter 24

**Hello, viewers. Now this chapter is inspired by two powerful scenes from 'The Black Panther'. If some of you haven't seen it, please see it! It is amazing! I loved it all. Read this chapter and you can see what I was speaking of.. So, cheers! And oh, I won't ever have Darkos die! You may say he's 'mostly dead', but technically he's alive. Again, please enjoy and pm me if you wanna ask any questions or give some suggestions. Ta-ta! -Traveler.**

(Thorn's P.O.V.)

I was speechless as I froze, hearing Shard's heartbreakingly screams as she clutched upon the shoreline, calling out for Darkos, staring upon the river where he was thrown in.. Even I doubt he would survive the river currents as he's deeply wounded..Azure had done a number on him..

Red Ice who suddenly pushed Azure out in outrage and shock, glared at her. "You aren't my mother either, Azure. You hurt my sister by wounding a special friend of hers..You always wanted to fight to the death, so, let's battle.".

Azure cackled as she was back to her mad, normal self, "This is interesting. You're on, Red Ice.". Red Ice drew back his teeth, "The name's Damien!". He then shifted fully into a giant wolf, with Azure shifting into a giant Maltese Tiger. The battle was on.

It went on so fast, fangs flashing, fur flying, snarls, growls, roars, barks mixing in the noise. Droplets filled the dusty ground as I walked backwards, with Beta and Selenia moving over to console Shard..One of the Seides whimpered, "Death Battle is a fool's strategy yet it works upon a serious level between equals.. Your friend lost the first one, and now Azure is mad than ever...I wished I hadn't sided with her, Maltazard was better..".

I bashed his head in, scoffing at his cry of pain, and blinking as I remembered some words that Beta told me once. _The Death Battle Challenge is about the worst thing yet the best thing when enacted back in Africa. It was much rarer here after Archibald brought us. It brought land, animals, food to the winner, leaving the loser to ascend to heaven with only the honor of being a fighter, and perhaps former position as well._ I exhaled, now hoping that Darkos is still alive..

-10 minutes later- (No one's P.O.V.)

A young boy panted heavily as he rescued/dragged a unconscious coughing Darkos into the dry ground from the river, looking over his wounds, hissing in worry as Darkos had a bleeding wound in the neck, a claw slash in the stomach, a arm bite, and a claw wound in the right leg.

This is Shade, Damien and Shard's adopted brother, having ruby red eyes, snow white hair, and having Russian Blue cat ears and tail. Shade whistled lowly as he ran to grab several blades, finding some flowers including a very rare purple-black flower which is almost never heard of unless it's in Africa..

He quickly bandaged the wounds of the stomach, arm, and leg, but he's very wary about the neck bite, recognizing Azure's handiwork, but knowing that only the African Violet can save Darkos and could possibly change him forever..

The African Violet can heal horrific wounds quickly, but if only applied with a hour.., and if the African Violet is mashed into a potion and drunk within a person, the person will be transported to a place only the person knew of, meet someone, receive a second life, and change the person in ability and appearance forever if accepted..

He sighed, made the few leftover petals of the African Violet into a liquid, and raised Darkos' head, slowly dunk the flower potion into Darkos's throat, rubbing it down.

"I hope you come back soon enough, Darkos. Shard really loves you, man.. It's bad enough that Azure had possessed Damien, and now she really did a number on you.. Wonder what you would be..". Shade spoke loudly yet desperately.


	25. Chapter 25

(Darkos' P.O.V.)

I feel so lost..this sea of darkness surrounding me...Flashes of color became rare..Clouds of memories bleak and faded..I don't know where I am supposed to go..

"You are in a vision, my little prince.". spoke a soft, strangely familiar voice, and I turned around, blinking in shock as I beheld my mother, Kalista in sight. She gave a warm smile, and I then knew that she is real. I ran forward to hug her, "Mother!". I took in her scent, the honey-mint essence from baking and I was very surprised that there was no smell of illness at all..

She stroked the back of my hair, murmuring, "You have grown well. Taller than me..". I drew back, and I agreed as she was merely a head shorter than me. "Am I dead?". My mother shook her head, her beautiful brown hair moving with the motion, her hazel eyes glinting brightly in contrast with her pale skin.

She is dressed in her favorite outfit, a pink blouse with a pale green skirt. "No, Darkos. You are alive. That bitch Azure nearly killed you, but fortunately, your dear girlfriend's brother saved you, the adopted one, Shade.".

Memories flashed by, and I exhaled in shock, "How can I go back, Mother? I mean..Azure must think she had killed me..and Shade..the others..". Mother chuckled, "That's the thing. You see, you got a second chance, a second life, and perhaps a new power if you want to have it.".

I blinked in confusion, "A new power?". Mother grinned, "You can be like your girlfriend, Shard, and oh, I already love her. She's a brave woman, and you are teaching her to be confident. I am so proud of you, son.".

I smiled bashfully at the compliments about Shard, then gasped as I realized her first words. "Wait, are you saying..that I can be a animal shapeshifter?". Mother nodded, "Yes, Darkos. Do you accept?". I spoke nothing yet, realizing that Shard, and her family had done this thing too, and Shard looked quite beautiful with her fox form, and quite capable of it as well.

I wanted to help her truly, but how much can a sword do? Changing into a animal..It could forever change me.. Could help my love so much more.. The others had accepted Shard as who she is, and heck, Arthur changes into a Minimoy himself! I exhaled, finally making my decision.

"Mother, I accept to be a animal shapeshifter, and I am 100% sure.". I spoke firmly and strongly. Mother gave a wide smile, and spoke, "You are becoming into a wonderful, caring, thoughtful man, my son. Go make your life the best, and I give my blessing for you and Shard. I love you, my little prince.".

I sniffled lightly, wiping my eyes softly, "Okay, Mom. I promise. I will see you again, I know it.". Mother nodded, "Yes.". She then stood straight, cleared her throat, "Man of heart, courage, loyalty, you shall tread the earth with claws, and fight upon the earth with fangs. Live and be one with your chosen animal, Darkos, son of Kalista.".

She then leaned her forehead into my forehead, and everything flashed white for a moment until suddenly I found myself in a meadow where the grass is actually shorter than me, and impossibly emerald green. I heard rustling behind me, and I turned around, and I exhaled in surprise.. People of old times from Africa has told me about the great creatures including the ferocious yet brave lion.

I was equally facing the most majestic lion I had ever seen, a gleaming silver coat, a lush, full dark brown mane/tail tuft, and warm light brown eyes. He slowly padded toward me, staring at me softly yet wisely, and literally inches from me, he stopped immediately, blinking not once, but twice. He then inclined his head into the forehead position, ready for something.

I gulped lightly, then nodded to myself as I remembered my final words of the acceptance, and then walked instantly, and stopped just before the lion, and I then leaned my forehead, moved forward, and I felt warm fur for a second, a resounding voice calling out in my mind. _We are one._ Then I knew nothing from that moment..until I woke up.


	26. Chapter 26

(Selenia's P.O.V.)

The battle between Shard's family has been going for 25 minutes, and I was greatly awed yet terrified of Azure's insanely illegal battle strategy while Damien did his battle strategy fairly and hard. Shard couldn't stop looking at the river every now and then while watching her brother in support. Beta looked quite concerned about Shard as I do, and Thorn whispered to me that she hoped that Darkos survived the river..

After seeing this bloody battle, I soon prayed the same for Darkos to return.. Honestly, we couldn't intervene in the challenge as we know the rules, yet Damien looked like he was slowing down.. I gasped when Azure pulled out a impossibly imperfect move, which is grabbing the neck, moving fast in a circle, and letting go of Damien who crashed into one of the buildings nearby.

I knew immediately Damien wouldn't easily get out of that, hearing Azure roar crazily, and pounced towards Damien who's now weakly walking out of the wrecked building, and the tackle ensues harshly, Azure's paws pushing upon Damien's chest, with Damien struggling to get out from under her when a bone-chilling roar sounded out.

Azure whipped her head around, proving that she wasn't the one who had roared like that, and suddenly, a flash of silver rammed into Azure, earning shrieks and growls of pain when she then got pinned by a huge, majestic lion. The lion rumbled a growl as Azure blinked in shock, then the lion snarled, and bit Azure in the throat, barely hearing a whimper.

Azure then shifted back to human, her throat fully torn with her blood red eyes dull, no life in them. The lion then reared back his head, and gave out the bone-chilling roar, and Damien howled in unison, before shifting back to human, the true look of Shard's brother.

He looks very worse than he actually is, having nasty wounds and injuries. I heard a laugh nearby, and saw a boy, one who looks like the described adopted brother of Shard. "About time! Damien, are you really here?".

Damien wobbled over to the boy, hugged him, "I was wondering about you, Shade! You alright?". Shade chuckled, "Much better now that I saved Darkos from death.". Shard ran over to Shade, "Darkos' alive?!".

Shade nodded, "Why don't you ask him?". He gestured to the lion who's now standing behind Shard, and I widened my eyes in shock, "Oh, flickers!". Beta called out, "Oi, that's my line!". I heard a thump, a 'ow' sound from Beta, realizing that Thorn had done it, saying that it's not the time.. Shard is now staring upon the lion, speaking softly, "Darkos?".

Darkos the lion smiled softly, shifted back to his old persona, with a few changes.. He had lost his helmet, showing off his dark brown hair where a pair of silver lion ears rest upon, his hands and toes' nails are a tad sharper and deadly now, and a long silver lion tail with a dark brown fur tuft at the end upon his behind.

He sheepishly grinned, "Hello, Shard.". A clapping sound resonated in the air, making me wince as Darkos nursed his reddening cheek when Shard dragged Darkos' shirt downwards, with Darkos to face Shard..

"Don't you dare scare me like that again, Darkos of Kalista!". Shard glared at Darkos as she spat out. Darkos blinked slowly, and spoke, "I am so sorry, my love.". Shard sighed, nestled Darkos' face in her hands, "I thought I lost you. I could never be able to tell you...that I love you. So much.". Darkos exhaled, his eyes widening and brightening up, "Shard, I had hoped to hear those words, and now I am so happy! Shard, I love you very much.".

Shard smiled softly, then suddenly kissed Darkos who had a brief surprised sound at first, then closed his eyes in bliss. I whistled lowly as I turned around to give them privacy for a minute, relieved to see the others turning around as well, through I was amused to see Damien covering Shade's eyes with a hand.

I then heard clapping from the tied up Seides. We had tied up the unconscious Seides while Azure was battling Damien. I turned my view upon a few of them, with Beta calling out, "Hey, don't interrupt the lovebirds!".

One of them spoke, "Sorry..We are extremely grateful that the bitch's done for.. We are also admittedly glad that Maltazard's gone too. But we are truly lost.. I must ask, are you going to lead us now? Become good?".

Darkos sighed.."You heard Maltazard, he disowned me..I am no longer a prince.". The lead Seide spoke again, "But your mama didn't.". I blinked in confusion, and I was to speak when Shard took it, "How do you exactly mean by that? Darkos' mother gave her power to Maltazard.".

The Seide shook his head. "Not all of it, ma'am. You see, a weevil's power is verily different from a Minimoy's power, say, Queen Selenia can willingly give her power to her suitor, Arthur, I believe, and Arthur shall be King in time. Now Kalista was different..She gave the second half of her power to you, Darkos while she regretfully gave the first half of the power to Maltazard.".

"Wait, wait, are you saying that I am a king now?". Darkos spoke as he sounds shocked. The head Seide nodded silently and firmly. I exhaled, realizing the magnitude of this new situation. And Shard spoke just one word. "Damn.". I agreed immediately in mind.


	27. Chapter 27

-3 days later- (Shard's P.O.V.)

I sighed lightly as I took a stroll through the gardens, glancing around to see the manor and the buildings of Prientopolis being repainted/rebuilt by several Seides, Minimoys and other races of people, with cleaning up the streets of unneeded trash and more..

Being the girlfriend of a king has its perks, more than the downsides, yet there was quite a couple of things I have been waiting for.. Selenia and Beta has returned to their kingdom. My dear brothers has been staying in the guest wing, and has been catching up happily with me and Darkos. I was relieved that the African Violet had saved Darkos, and I am still awed by his new look.

Darkos had so much stuff to do, yet he never failed to spend time with me. I hummed lightly as I softly sat upon a lovely bench, chuckling as I saw many children playing and chatting in the street over the picket fence. I smiled gently as I couldn't help imagining how my children could look like if I married Darkos someday..

I felt a familiar body as warmth came upon my back, Darkos purring as he hugged me from behind, kissing through my hair upon my head, and I looked up, "You're done for the day?". Darkos smiled, "Everything's finally finished. I just gave everybody the day off.". I smirked, "Even my brothers?".

Shade and Damien has been helping to repaint and remodel the manor, and with amusement and joy, they had presumed their relationship. When Azure was around, the boys would pretend to dislike each other, while in truth, they actually love each other, not in a sibling way, but in a lover way. I knew something was up back then, but I never realized that it went beyond that until recently.

It never bothered me anyway as Shard wasn't related to us anyhow, and he looked very happy when he's with Damien. Darkos laughed, "They actually asked if they would disappear for the day and tomorrow. Sometimes I wish nobody would have to ask me for permission as I am the king..". I kissed his chin, "Still, you said yes?".

Darkos nodded as he joined my side, gently wrapping his arm around me, and I smiled, nuzzling into his shoulder. "That's so nice of you, sweetie, giving everybody the day off. So, what are you thinking to do now?".

Darkos smiled, "Well, tonight is karaoke night at Mad Max's bar. I was wondering if we could go out and have dinner before heading to the bar for some great songs?".

I chuckled softly, "Dinner sounds great. And how about this? As we had lunch a couple hours ago, we could do a challenge game or something.". Darkos grinned, "What do you say about visiting Selenia and Beta? Arthur is bound to be there by now.".

I tilted my head, "Arthur, the boy from the human world, right?". Darkos nodded, "Yeah. He's pretty cool. Selenia would have told him everything already..". I sighed lightly as I looked down, "I don't know, Darkos.. I mean..they were scared of me. You were there that day.".

Darkos lifted my chin, causing me to look into his eyes, "Love, you weren't the real Shard that day, and he was there, cruelly calling you and more. The Minimoys will be overjoyed that you actually helped destroy Maltazard and Azure. These two were the most dangerous people of this world, and now everything is changing because of you.".

I weakly smiled, "And you. You killed Azure, saving Damien from death.". Darkos blushed lightly, "Nah, that was nothing.". I stared at him, "Nothing? Darkos, you became king because of circumstances, and look around. Look at everything you've done now. Prientopolis is changing, getting a facelift, all because of you.".

Darkos smiled, and kissed me softly upon the lips, "How did I ever get the most wonderful, amazing, smart woman as my girlfriend?". I giggled, "You changed me for the best, Darkos, and I never regretted it, not once.. What are we waiting for? Let's not waste any more sunshine.".

I let go of Darkos, getting up, giving a hand for him to grasp and get up, and Darkos grinned, joining me as we walked back to the manor. We split up to head into our bedrooms, and I quickly headed to the closet, smiling at the caseload of many clothes including new gowns/dresses along with my beloved favorites, the purple dress and the green gown.

I gave a hum of thought as I am currently dressed in a nice blue blouse with good-used black trousers. I smiled as I drew out a long sky blue skirt and a maroon red tank top. I quickly changed, wondering what Darkos chose to wear for tonight. I walked out to see Darkos wearing a lovely black buttoned shirt with blue trousers. Darkos looked quite awed, "Wow, you look very pretty, my Shard.".

I giggled, "You look handsomely cute, Darkos. Shall we get going?". Darkos grinned, bowed slightly, raised his arm softly in a crooked position, and I curtsied a bit, grinning, curling my arm around the crook of his arm, and we walked on and outside, searching for a fast ride to the Minimoys's town which had grown from a simple village, thanks to news of the deaths of Maltazard and Azure.

I murmured a prayer, "Please, may this day go well.". Darkos heard me by squeezing my hand gently, and I looked over to see a reassuring smile, and I returned the smile. _I ain't alone._


	28. Chapter 28

(Darkos' P.O.V.) - A couple of hours later-

I laughed at a joke that Beta told me as Shard was admiring the new changes of town. She was wholeheartedly shocked when the Minimoys cheered as one for her..and me as well. Selenia was cuddling aside Arthur who was very curious about Shard when we came here a hour ago.

Thorn is somewhere out there in the garden, having a self-reflection journey since we defeated Maltazard and Azure. Selenia has told me that Thorn has been considering to be Selenia's advisor, but before she could do that, she wanted to have some time free as she helped us all those days. I agreed upon that as Thorn deserved her free time just like Shard's brothers.

They had told me that they were heading to help salvage stuff in Apokopolis which is now destroyed/crumbling down to pieces, thanks to the death challenge of Damien and the deceased Azure. I couldn't bare to live there as king, too many bad memories so Shard had the ingenious idea to live in Prientopolis, and everybody agreed happily as it's a much better place to live as a king.

I softly smiled at Shard as she asked Selenia a couple of casual questions, and Arthur was heading to speak to Mino. I fingered the ring box in my pocket, relieved that it's still there. It was quite a close call yesterday when I received it in delivery. Shard was curious when she noticed me walking with the bag. I had to omit the truth that I was figuring that the boys would say about the addition to their room.

Shard left, shrugging with a smirk, telling me that the boys is more interested in each other than a light addition to their room or something else. I exhaled in relief yet I was nervous, as I knew the boys had to know what I was planning to do anyhow.

They gave me the 'If you hurt our sister, we will hurt you' speech. I knew Fathers usually does this, but with Shard's father gone, the boys were the next best thing to ask, and two brothers are really scary, especially with their cat/wolf fangs and claws fully out for effect. Through I was much happy to have their approval of the ring.

I felt my shoulder shaking and I blinked, glancing over to see a slightly concerned Shard. I smiled, "Just thinking, my Shard.". Shard gave a sigh of relief and nodded, giggling as something caught her attention, and I looked over to see what had grabbed her attention, and I smirked as I saw Arthur sneaking up behind Beta with a mock-up mask of my lion self.

After a tap on the shoulder of Beta, he turned around, screamed as he jumped like 3 feet high in the air, his eyes wide while Arthur took off his mask, laughing as he held his stomach with the rest of us snickering or laughing. "Who knew that you would jump so high, Beta?". Selenia smirked. Beta glared softly, "Oi!".

"Nice mask, Arthur.". I complimented Arthur on his mask. He smiled, "I was shocked when I heard about your changes. I like it. It suits you, Darkos.". I nodded, and my tail twitched lightly, brushing among Shard's tail, grinning as I saw a slight blush upon Shard's face, "We better get going. I and Shard got a date tonight.".

Selenia grinned, "Okay, you all have a good one. You better give me juicy details, Shard!". Shard giggled, "Sorry, Selenia, but I'd rather keep this one private to myself as you all kinda were there on the past two dates.". Selenia blinked as Beta replied with a snicker, "She got you there, sis.". Selenia nodded, "Fair enough.".

Arthur smiled, "Mad Max's bar, right?". I nodded, "Yeah. It's Karaoke Night. But first, we will have dinner. See you around, Artie.". Arthur gasped, "Oi, not that in front of the girls!". Shard giggled, "Too late. Stop teasing him, sweetie. We cannot be late.". I agreed, getting up, "Okay, love. Bye, guys!". I grasped Shard's hand, giving her leverage to get up.

They waved goodbye as we walked off, through throes of encouraging Minimoys, "Have fun! Don't get too drunk! Be careful! No stomping on feet during dances!". We got into the carriage which is pulled by Seides riding their mosquitoes. We waved goodbye as the carriage lifted off, heading to a hidden restaurant. It's seclusive yet very nice.

Shade cuddled into my side as my tail twitched, laying on my left side upon the seat with Shard's tail covering our laps, and I smiled softly as I held her close, nuzzling her ears, purring softly with Shard humming. We took a nap as we wanted to be fully energized for dinner and the dancing/singing afterwards.

A while later, I stirred as I heard one of the Seides calling out, "King Darkos, we're almost there!". I smiled as I called out, "Thank you, Derrick!". I heard a mutter and a yawn, "We're there already?". I chuckled softly as I kissed Shard upon her hair, "Almost there, love.".

Shard blinked as she rubbed her eyes softly, and glanced at me, "So, care to tell me of the place's name now?". During our trip earlier to the Minimoys' town, I had told her of the restaurant's reputation, but never the name until now. I grinned, "'Stripes and Spots', that's the name. The owners loved hearing stories about Africa, hence the name.".

"Huh, that makes sense now as you see, I actually heard of it, thanks to Azure..She robbed it one time... I have often wondered what's like in there as I never been around the neighborhood.". She replied in curiosity and surprise.

I blinked in surprise, then nodded as I understood, and I smiled, "Well, now you got the chance to see inside the place..Don't worry, you will be fine.". Shard nodded, kissed my chin softly. I chuckled in delight, then Derrick called out, "We're here!".


	29. Chapter 29

(Shard's P.O.V.) -A hour later-

I clapped eagerly for a quite good replica of a song duet between a couple of Koolamassali, noticing Darkos saluting them with his Genie Soda drink. I smiled softly as I took my drink of raspberry juice, delighted to see how this night's going as the restaurant of Stripes and Spots were fabulously wonderful.

"That was great, fellas! Alright, who's next?". Max called out as he clapped for attention and compliment. Some people called out, "King Darkos, Shard!". The crowd slowly echoed our names, and Darkos looked quite amazed at the support as I am. Darkos glanced at me, "Well, you heard them, shall we?".

I grinned, "Let's do it.". I am happy to see my confidence growing all those past days, and it will be even bigger tonight. I held Darkos' hand as we walked into the dance floor, with Max calling to his cousin, "Playlow, do the music real nice and slow.".

"Gotcha, boss.". Playlow called out, and a slow, soft beat sounded out, and I let go of Darkos, recognizing this song, swinging my body to the beat, and taking a deep breath, and I then sung out loud.

 _When the rain is blowing in your face_  
 _And the whole world is on your case_  
 _I could offer you a warm embrace_  
 _To make you feel my love_

 _When the evening shadows and the stars appear_  
 _And there is no one there to dry your tears_  
 _I could hold you for a million years_  
 _To make you feel my love_

 _I know you haven't made your mind up yet_  
 _But I would never do you wrong_  
 _I've known it from the moment that we met_  
 _No doubt in my mind where you belong_

 _I'd go hungry, I'd go black and blue_  
 _I'd go crawling down the avenue_  
 _There's nothing that I wouldn't do_  
 _To make you feel my love_

 _The storms are raging on the rollin' sea_  
 _And on the highway of regret_  
 _The winds of change are blowing wild and free_  
 _You ain't seen nothing like me yet_

 _I could make you happy, make your dreams come true_  
 _Nothing that I wouldn't do_  
 _Go to the ends of the earth for you_  
 _To make you feel my love_

I finished my dance and song, and I saw Darkos staring at me with a soft, adoring smile and bright eyes in amazement and love. Darkos then blinked, walked up to me, rested a hand upon my cheek, "I told you that you sing really good, and I was right.". I smiled softly and shyly, nodding as I remembered his words on our first date.

He softly kissed me on the cheek, and smiled, "Now, it's my turn. You will be surprised. Max!". Max laughed, "Already on it, D!". The slow beat changed slightly to a faster beat, still soft in the sounds. Darkos sang as he put upon a amazing dance move, slowly widening my eyes as I heard the lyrics.

 _A hundred and five is the number that comes to my head_  
 _When I think of all the years I wanna be with you_  
 _Wake up every morning with you in my bed_  
 _That's precisely what I plan to do_

 _And you know one of these days when I get my money right_  
 _Buy you everything and show you all the finer things in life_  
 _We'll forever be in love so there ain't no need to rush_  
 _But one day I won't be able to ask you loud enough_

 _I'll say, "Will you marry me?"_  
 _I swear that I will mean it_  
 _I'll say, "Will you marry me?"_

 _Singing_  
 _Ooh whoa ooh oh_  
 _Ooh whoa ooh oh_  
 _Ooh whoa ooh oh_  
 _Oh, yeah_

 _How many girls in the world can make me feel like this?_  
 _Baby I don't ever plan to find out_  
 _The more I look, the more I find the reasons why_  
 _You're the love of my life_

 _You know one of these days when I get my money right_  
 _Buy you everything and show you all the finer things in life_  
 _We'll forever be in love so there ain't no need to rush_  
 _But one day I won't be able to ask you loud enough_

 _I'll say, "Will you marry me?"_  
 _I swear that I will mean it_  
 _I'll say, "Will you marry me?"_

 _And if I lost everything_  
 _In my heart it means nothing_  
 _'Cause I have you,_  
 _Girl, I have you_  
 _To get right down on bended knee_  
 _Nothing else would ever be better, better_  
 _That day when..._

 _I'll say, "Will you marry me?"_  
 _I swear that I will mean it_  
 _I'll say, "Will you marry me?"_

 _I'll say, "Will you marry me?"_  
 _(I'll get down on one knee)_  
 _I swear that I will mean it_  
 _I'll say, "Will you marry me?"_

 _Got me singing_  
 _Ooh whoa ooh oh_  
 _Got me singing_  
 _Ooh whoa ooh oh_  
 _Would you marry me, baby?_  
 _Ooh whoa ooh oh_  
 _Ooh whoa ooh oh_  
 _Ooh whoa ooh oh_

 _A hundred and five is the number that comes to my head_  
 _When I think of all the years I wanna be with you_  
 _Wake up every morning with you in my bed_  
 _That's precisely what I plan to do, yeah._

I exhaled in surprise as Darkos took a knee down, kneeling, taking out something I didn't see earlier until now, his fingers opening it up, and I gasped in shock as I saw it. It was a pure gold ring with a single ruby. I barely noticed that the music stopped. Darkos gave me this deep look of love and hope.

"Shard, daughter of Ember, sister of Damien and Shade, you've become the most important person in my life. I love it when you giggle. Your singing voice is incredible. You are loyal, fierce, confident, a wonderful listener, and a formidable fighter. I love to see you every day, and I love you so much, so deeply that it fills me from toe to head. My heart beats for you only, my Shard. Will you marry me and be my wife, my queen, my best friend forever?".

I blinked as tears filled my eyes, and I nodded, emotion filling me up, "Yes, Darkos, yes! I will be yours, forever!". Darkos gave about the biggest, brightest smile I ever seen, and kissed me passionately and lovingly which I returned quite eagerly.

Cheers and whistles sounded out, and I pulled back slightly, giggling as I saw all of the people looking quite happy for us, and Darkos placed the beautiful ring upon my finger. This is the happiest day of my life, what else would be better?


	30. Chapter 30

Epilogue- 1 year later-

Deep in a household garden, within a city, stood a manor, and inside the manor is the head resident, the king of Prientopolis himself, King Darkos.

He hummed lightly as he was reading a rather large contract when his lion ears picked up panicked yelling mixed with the buzzing of a mosquito. He frowned, setting down the contract, getting up from his office chair, turning to a guard aside the office doors.

"Strange, the patrol with Shard wasn't made to return for 30 more minutes.". Darkos replied in confusion. "Something must be wrong, sire. Sounds like Derrick.". The guard responded, joining Darkos as they ventured outside the office, into the hallway, heading to the large balcony with hasty speed.

They made it to the balcony where sure enough, Derrick, one of the captain Seides, was panting heavily. Darkos called out, "Where's Shard and the others?".

Derrick looked at his king, "Sire, there's something wrong with Queen Shard! She's in her fox form, sire!". Darkos' eyes went wide as plates, gaping in shock and extreme concern over his wife. He narrowed his eyes, "Lead the way, Derrick.". He then leaped off the balcony, roaring as he shifted into a fox-sized lion, grateful that the day was nearing sunset by now.

With the mosquito-riding Derrick, Darkos ran swiftly as the wind, round the garden to the forest, soon finding Shard's unique scent, and following it to a hollow den underneath a fallen tree. He panted heavily, calling out, **_"Shard?"._**

 _ **"Darkos, come inside..you have to see this.".**_ Shard called out wearily yet happily. A curious Darkos came in, twitching his tail nervously, barely noticing that the guard-riding mosquitoes had stood upon the log, protecting Shard, with them telling Derrick of the events since he left to get Darkos. In the barely alight darkness, Darkos came into a hollow room where a small hole cast the rising moonlight upon Shard in her fox form.

Shard is laying, her eyes glancing downwards toward something which is hiding from Darkos' sight, and at Darkos' call, **_"Are you okay?"._** Shard looked up, glanced at Darkos with a smile. **_"Sweetie, I am just fine. A bit tired after giving birth."._** Darkos gasped, **_"We have a baby?"._**

 _ **"Come on, find out for yourself.".**_ Shard commented softly, and Darkos gulped, padding over quietly, and as he got near Shard's backside, he looked over, widening his eyes as he took in the amazing sight. It wasn't just one baby, but two..

Suckling upon Shard's nipples is a lion cub and a fox cub. The lion cub has a dark brown pelt with a light brown underbelly, muzzle, and around its eyes, which is closed at the moment, having a cute pink nose, and a little black tail tuft. Its sibling, the fox cub, it has a silver pelt with four black paws, which is low in front and high in back. A black nose, a black tip on its tail, and a medium brown mane, and darker silver eyelids around its closed eyes.

Darkos couldn't stop staring at the cubs..his cubs..his and Shard's cubs.. **_"What are their names?"._** Shard purred softly, **_"The lion cub is our son, and the fox cub is our daughter.. You can name our son as I named our daughter already after your mother..Kalista."._** Darkos exhaled as he softly took in his daughter's name.

 ** _"Princess Kalista..She's perfect..Our little boy..I like the sound of Kimba."._** Darkos replied softly, and Shard licked-bathed Kalista softly, then Kimba who whimpered loudly. **_"Prince Kimba and Princess Kalista..they're our children.."._** Shard approved happily, nuzzling Darkos who licked her on the snout lovingly.

Darkos purred softly as he got up from his sitting position which he had unconsciously taken when he placed eyes upon his children. **_"We must inform our people that the next generation is here, but how can we come home with our children in their animal forms?"._** Shard smiled, **_"Actually, there is a way."._**

She placed a paw upon her children's backs, and white flashes appeared and disappeared so fast as a zipping hummingbird, and in place is now a normal Shard holding the two naked babes. Darkos shifted quickly, walking to Shard, grabbing Kimba softly whom is now taking after his mother in skin tone, his eyes barely open to reveal ice blue orbs, having fine strands of black hair, dark brown lion ears and tail with his familiar black tail tuft.

Little Kalista within Shard's arms is now taking after her father in skin tone, her eyes open to reveal light brown orbs, having fine strands of medium brown hair, silver fox ears and tail with the black tip. Shard giggled, "Now we can go home, and spread the word of our princess and prince.".

Sounds of buzzing reached their ears, and the guards hovered, landing near, with Derrick calling out, "Is everything alright, my king and queen?". Darkos grinned, "Everything is just perfect, Derrick. Everyone, say hello to your new charges, Prince Kimba and Princess Kalista.". The guards cooed and admired their new prince and princess, overjoyed that the future of Prientopolis and the royal family is looking so much bright.

Shard smiled, "Shall we go home, my husband?". Darkos nodded in agreement as he hugged Shard in the side lovingly as he held Kimba in one arm firmly yet softly, "Yes, my wife..Home..Let's get you home, little ones.".

He then joined Derrick upon the mosquito, holding Kimba even more firmer as he doesn't want to lose his newfound son. Shard apparently felt the same, holding Kalista close to her chest as she took a backseat behind another guard. They quickly set off for home, where Prientopolis is about to receive the greatest news, and it will spread out throughout the garden, to King Arthur and Queen Selenia's ears, to the nearby Prince Beta and Princess/Advisor Thorn's ears, and to Damien and Shade's ears as well.

Up above, the night sky sparkled brightly with two exceedingly bright stars gleaming, showing all its joy in splendor, and a song was sung, unheard by anything or anyone except for the moon and the wind. Life is flourishing once more.


End file.
